Secret Watchers
by xSlashable
Summary: Vreemde dingen gebeuren er rondom Mort, iemand die hij hoopte nooit meer terug te zien, alleen in zijn eigen karakter, komt als gedaante terug. ::lost chapter is up!::
1. Terug kerende gedaantes

**Inspiratie:** Een verhaal van Sue-AnneSparrow, die ik net voordat ik dit ging schrijven gelezen heb.

**Summary:** Vreemde dingen gebeuren er rondom Mort, iemand die hij hoopte nooit meer terug te zien, alleen in zijn eigen karakter, komt als gedaante terug.

**Disclaimer: **Alle karakters zijn gecreëerd door Stephen King, een GEWELDIGE schrijver! Ken je hem niet? Lees dan snel es een boek van um, of je kunt Secret Window kijken, de film, met Johnny Depp kwijl

**A/N: **Het kan misschien een beetje eng worden, maar ik vind het zelf nog wel heel erg meevallen. Het eerste hoofdstuk lijkt misschien een beetje saai, maar het is echt niet wat je denkt, dus please read and review! Ik sta open voor kritiek! Als je maar zegt wat er dan niet goed aan was!

**A/N 2: **Alles wat word gezegd is in het Engels, gewoon omdat ik dat mooier vind klinken en omdat het een Engelse film is. Maar ik zal voor iedereen die geen Engels kan de Nederlandse vertaling er achter zetten, dikgedrukt, dus als je het niet wilt lezen, sla gewoon al die dikgedrukte stukken over, simpel toch? Als je er heel erg last van hebt, moet je het maar zeggen en dan zal ik een andere oplossing proberen te vinden.

**Well, here we go!

* * *

**

**Secret watcher  
**

Rustig liep Mort naar de slaapkamer en plofte op het bed neer, hij had zijn verhaal eindelijk het einde gegeven die het verdiende. En hij was nog steeds een vrij man, nu de lichamen van zijn doodde vrouw en die afgrijselijke vriend van haar helemaal waren vergaan, kon niemand hem meer beschuldigen van moord. Met die gedachten viel Mort in slaap.

**_Hoofdstuk één  
_****_Terug kerende gedaantes_**

De volgende morgen liep hij naar de keuken en botste tegen iets op, een gestalte. Hij keek op en zag een bekend iemand, iemand die hij al een jaar niet meer had gezien.

"What are you doing here?" **Wat doe je hier?** Vroeg Mort, "I thought you wouldn't show up again." **Ik dacht dat je niet meer terug zou komen**

"I am you, remember, and I would show up if you needed me, which you actually do." **Ik ben jou, weet je nog, en ik zou alleen weer terug komen als je me nodig zou hebben, wat je dus ook doet**Een man met een accent, antwoordde hem. Hij had een zwarte hoed op en keek Mort doordringend aan.

"I don't need you anymore, you did your job. Now leave!" **Ik heb je niet meer nodig, jij hebt je taak gedaan. Ga nu weg!** Mort vond het vreemd tegen de man te praten, die hij zelf had gemaakt, het was zijn creatie en nu zei hij hem weg te gaan. De man bleef maar naar hem staren en hij kon het niet lang meer negeren.

"What?" **Wat?** vroeg hij de man.

"You need me Mort, you are growing weak." **Je hebt me nodig Mort, je word zwakker.**

"What in heavens name are you talking about?" **Waar in hemels naam heb je het over?** Hij ergerde zich behoorlijk aan de man, John Schooter. Hij had nooit gedacht dat hij hem ooit nog terug te zien, hij had het nooit gehoopt in ieder geval. En nu hij wist wie de man eigenlijk was, was het extra raar. Hij probeerde zich te concentreren op het maken van een ontbeid, maar toen na een aantal minuten de man nog steeds naar hem stond te kijken, zette hij de kop koffie die hij net had ingeschonken weg, met zoveel kracht dat de bruine substantie er aan alle kanten over heen klotste.

"Okay, I can't handle this!" **Okee, ik kan dit niet aan.**

"I know, why don't you let me be you? Let me live your live, _I_ am strong, Mort" **Weet ik, waarom laat je mij jou niet zijn, laat mij jou leven lijden, _ik_ ben sterk, Mort.** Scooter kwam met kleine stapjes dichter bij Mort.

"Already tried that, I want to live my own live, not be used by my dark side." **Al geprobeerd, ik wil mijn eigen leven lijden, niet gebruikt worden bij mijn slechte kant.** Mort liep naar een laatje, opende hem en haalde er een sigaret uit en stak hem aan.

"I thought you didn't smoke, Mort?" **Ik dacht dat je niet rookte, Mort?**

"Well, I do now." **Nu dus wel.**

"You have a weak mind." **Je hebt een zwakker wil.** De man stond nu vlak voor hem en had zijn blik nog steeds op Mort gericht. Mort was beledigt, maar reageerde er niet. Hij blies een witte rook wolk uit en wende zich toen tot John Scooter.

"Look, you may be right, but that doesn't mean you can be in charge of my live." **Kijk, je hebt misschien gelijk, maar dat betekend niet dat jij de baas kan zijn over mijn leven.**

"I think I can." **Ik denk dat ik dat wel kan.** Zei John simpel terug.

"No! You can't!" **Nee! Dat kun je niet!** Mort begon boos te worden en ergerde zich aan het idee dat John nog steeds in zijn gedachten ergens rond zwierf en sterk genoeg was om terug te komen.

"I will claim you, just as I did the first time." **Ik zal je in mijn macht krijgen, net als ik de eerste keer deed.** John keerde zich weg van Mort, voor de eerste keer die morgen en liep vervolgens weg. Hij zuchtte opgelucht dat Scooter eindelijk weg was gegaan.

Verward zat hij aan de tafel en dacht na over wat Scooter tegen hem had gezegd. Was hij echt zo zwak? Hij keek naar zijn sigaret. _I can't even stop smoking, he's fucking right! **Ik kan niet eens stoppen met roken, hij heeft verdomme gelijk! **_Hij keek gefrustreerd naar de kop koffie die op het aanrecht stond, hij pakte het op en nam een slok. Het smaakte niet, zijn keel was droog en hij voelde dat hij zweette. Hij kon niets doen, alleen toekijken hoe hij weer een dubbel leven ging lijden.

Die avond zat Mort op de bank voor zich uit te staren. Hij was zo in gedachte, dat hij niet merkte dat er een man hem zat te bespieden door een raam, hij keek niet op of om toen er het geluid van krakende takken buiten zijn deur klonk. Hij schrok pas uit zijn gedachten toen er op de deur werd geklopt. Hij keek op naar de deur alsof het een monster was en liep langzaam in de richting van de trap, klaar om naar boven te rennen. Alweer werd er op de deur geklopt. En dit keer keerde Mort zich om en liep snel de trap op. Hij wist wel wie het was, John Scooter. Hij liet de lichten boven uit en zat in de donkere slaapkamer. Als hij vanmorgen binnen kon komen, zou hij dat nu ook kunnen. Het was vreemd en hij snapte niet hoe hij bang kon zijn voor zichzelf. Die vraag galmde keer op keer door zijn hoofd. Er werd nogmaals op de deur geklopt, dit keer harder en ongeduldiger. Mort bleef in het donker turen, bang dat de deur open zou gaan. Hij dacht vaak aan de tijd dat hij nog gezellig samen woonde, met zijn lieve vrouw, Amy. Maar nu, hij woonde alleen, was alleen, voelde zich alleen.

Het was nu al een tijdje stil, was hij weg? Mort liep naar de deur en de overloop op. Hij keek om het hoekje en zag een schaduw langs het raam glijden, hij ging weg! Hij liep de trap weer af, iedere stap langzamer. Nog steeds bang dat John terug kwam. Hij liep naar de deur, zette hem op de knip en draaide de sleutel die in het slot bengelde om. Hij leunde er tegen aan en ademde een paar keer diep in.

_He's gone, relax, he's gone. **Hij is weg, ontspan, hij is weg. **_Mort kwam weer een beetje tot rust. Hij keek naar het horloge om zijn rechter pols en zuchte, half 2 in de nacht geweest. Hoe kon dat nou? Het leek nog geen half uur geleden dat het 9 uur 's avonds was. Hij was vast in slaap gevallen op de bank. Nog steeds vertrouwde hij het niet. Hij liep naar het raam en keek naar buiten, een bleke maan scheen door de wolken. Op dat moment hoorde hij een stem achter zich.

"Hello, Mort. Thought you could get away from yourself, didn't you?" **Hallo Mort, dacht dat je weg kon komen van jezelf, hè? **Mort draaide zich langzaam om.

"Go away, I don't need you anymore, you know that!" **Ga weg, ik heb je niet meer nodig, dat weet je!**

"No Mort, I don't know that, you think it's like that. Those are two different things." **Nee Mort, dat weet ik niet, jij denkt dat het zo is. Dat zijn twee verschillende dingen.**

De rest van de nacht, lag Mort onrustig in zijn bed. Hij had het warm en koud te gelijk en voelde dat hij ziek aan het worden was. Zijn voorhoofd was bezweet en hij was misselijk.

_I don't need him, I do not need him! I FUCKING DON'T NEED HIM! Don't! **Ik heb hem niet nodig, ik heb hem niet nodig, IK HEB HEM VERDOMME NIET NODIG! Niet! **_Hij probeerde het te geloven, maar het was moeilijk, het werd moeilijker. Scooter was overal, hij kon niet van hem wegkomen. Ineens herinnerde hij zich iets, hij praatte altijd met iemand, een fantasie vriendje, zou het kunnen zijn dat het toen allemaal al begonnen is? Nee, zo moest hij niet denken. Hij was nog geen 4 jaar oud, hoe kon hij toen al zo'n slechte kant hebben.

Hij voelde hoe een warmte door zijn keel naar boven kwam en kokhalsde. Hij sprong uit bed en rende naar de badkamer toe.

* * *

**Nou, eerste hoofdstuk, hoop dat het een beetje aanslaat… Ik vond het zelf nog niet eens zo een heel slecht hoofdstuk, het had misschien veel beter gekund, maar goed. Het is best moeilijk om een vervolg op secret window te bedenken en wat ik heb bedacht, dat is niet echt te merken aan het eerst hoofdstuk, is zo slecht nog niet hoor!**

**Please Review, ook als je het niet leuk vond, zeg dan wel ff wat je er goed of fout aan vond! Anders heb ik er niets aan! Vergeet niet te zeggen of je dat Engels-Nederlands irritant vind of niet. Dat zou ik graag willen weten!**


	2. Do I know you?

**Bedankt voor de review, Sue-AnneSparrow! Nou, hier, speciaal voor jou, het tweede hoofdstuk!**

* * *

_**Hoofdstuk twee  
**__**Do I know you?**_

Zijn hoofd deed zeer toen hij die morgen wakker werd.

"Urgh.." **(A/N denk niet dat ik dat hoef te vertalen, of wel?) **Mort masseerde zijn slapen en stond toen op, heel even draaide de kamer om hem heen en hij voelde licht in zijn hoofd. Hij had veel te veel gedronken gister nacht nadat John Shooter hem eindelijk alleen had gelaten. Hij kon niet meer herinneren dat hij zo veel gerookt had in het afgelopen jaar en dat was vooral vreselijk omdar hij niets had gegeten. **(A/N als je veel drinkt en rookt, zonder dat je eet, dan word je BEHOORLIJK misselijk, misselijker dan anders dan…) **Hij liep naar de deur en hield zich even vast voordat hij verder liep de trap af, hij voelde een pijnlijke steek in zijn linker enkel en ging zitten onder aan de trap en trok zijn broek een stukje ophoog.

"What the…?" **Wat… **Zei hij tegen zichzelf en streek met een vinger over de blauwe plek, hij had zijn enkel verzwikt.

"but, how?" **Maar, hoe? **Hij kon zich niet herinneren dat hij was gestruikeld of zo. Zonder er verder bij na te denken gaf hij de wisky de schuld, hij zou het wel vergeten zijn of zo. Het zelfde gevoel als gisteren welde op in zijn maag, hij rende naar de badkamer, zo snel als zijn enkel dat toe liet en kon net op tijd over de wc buigen om te kotsen.

"Jucky…" **Jakkie… **zei hij, kokhalsde en gaf weer over. Hij poetste zijn tanden om de vieze smaak van maagzuur enig zins weg te spoelen en keek in de spiegel.

Hij schrok, op zijn voorhoofd was een rode wond zichtbaar. Hij bracht zijn hand naar de plek en zuchtte.

_What the hell is going on? **Wat gebeurd er in hemels naam?**_Hij hoorde zichzelf antwoord geven.

"You just drank to much." **Je hebt gewoon te veel gedronken.**

_How do you know? **Hoe weet jij dat?**_

"Well, I was there, wasn't I?" **Nou, ik was er bij, toch?**

Hij waste zijn gezicht en dronk wat om tot rust te komen.

_Relax Mort, calm down. It's normal, thinks like this happen al the time when people drank too much alcohol. **Ontspan Mort, rustig. Het is normaal, dingen als dit gebeuren de heel vaak als mensen te veel alcohol drinkt.**_

"Stop saying me to calm down and relax! You are the one that needs to calm down!" **Kap met me te zeggen rustig en kalm te doen! Jij bent de gene die kalm moet doen! **Mort werd gek en realiseerde zich dat hij gesprekken met zichzelf aan het houden was en schudde zijn hoofd, wat hem alleen maar beroerder maakte. Zijn hoofd was aan het bonken, zijn keel was pijnlijk droog en zijn maag was leeg en vol tegelijk. Of terwijl hij kon zich niet slechter voelen.

Hij nam wat pijnstillers, voor zijn hoofdpijn en ging liggen op de bank. Het duurde niet lang of hij viel in slaap.

Hij opende de deur en liep naar buiten, hij voelde een hoed op zijn hoofd en stapte in de auto en reed weg.

"He has had his victory, now let me have mine." **Hij heeft gewonnen, nu is het mijn beurt. **Zei hij en stopte voor een huis. Hij trapte de deur in en hoorde iemand verschikt naar adem zoeken.

"You again!" **Jij weer! **De jongen, stond op en liep naar achteren toen Mort op hem af kwam. De jongen pakte een bezem en hielt hem klaar om te slaan. Mort, die zoiets al verwacht had, greep naar zijn pistol en richtte hem.

"Any last wish before I kill you?" **Nog een laatste wens, voordat ik je overhoop schiet?**

"Mister, think about it, the police will find you. They know you tried to kill me this morning, round two! They know what you look like, and they will find you, but if you go, and go now, I swear I will not tell them you…" **Meneer, denk erover na, de politie zal je vinden. Ze weten dat je me vanmorgen probeerde te vermoorden, rondom twee. Ze weten hoe je eruit ziet, en ze zullen je vinden, maar als je gaat, nu gaat, dan zweer ik dat ik niet zal zeggen dat je… **een geweer schot klonk.

Mort opende zijn ogen verschikt en keek rond.

"Just a dream." **Het was maar een droom. **Zei hij om zichzelf te kalmeren. Hij stond op en voelde zich nog steeds misselijk, hij keek op zijn horloge, _half past two already? **Half drie al?**_

Hij liep naar de keuken en schonk een glas water in, dronk het gulzig op, nu had hij pas door hoe dorstig hij was. Hij voelde het koude water zijn brandende pijnlijke keel enigszins verzachten.

Weer voelde hij een misselijkheid opwellen in zijn maag, maar dit keer anders dan de vorige keren. Zijn maag rommelde en zijn zicht werd zwart, hij had sinds gister middag niets meer gegeten realiseerde hij zich. Hij ging op de grond zitten en wachtte tot de zwarte vlekken voor zijn ogen waren weg gevaagd en liep toen naar de kast, pakte wat brood smeerde er alleen boter op en had geen zin meer om er ook nog wat anders op te doen dus at het zo op.

Nadat hij de laatste hap had door geslikt, liep hij naar buiten voor wat frisse lucht.

Het zachte briesje op zijn gezicht, speelde met de rook die zijn sigaret verspreide.

Zijn T-shirt plakte aan zijn rug, door de regen die in bakken tegelijk naar beneden begon te vallen en in enkele minuten het zand dat voor zijn huis lag in een smerige modderige bende veranderde. Hij speelde met de sigaret tussen zijn vingers, hij wist wel dat het niet zo'n goed idee was om nu te gaan roken, maar op het moment kon dat hem niet veel schelen. Hij voelde zich ellendig en de sigaret bood enige troost. Toen de laatste stukjes as op de grond vielen, gooide hij de sigaret weg en bleef nog even staan, zodat nu niet alleen zijn T-shirt, maar ook zijn haar en bril kledder nat waren.

Hij zette zijn bril af -veel zag hij er nu toch niet meer door- wilde hem droog maken met zijn T-shirt, die zo nat was dat dat geen zin had en liep toen maar naar binnen. Toen hij de warme kamer in stapte, had hij pas door hoe koud hij het had, daarom ging hij naar boven en trok een trui aan, zijn natte shirt hing hij over de verwarming en liep toen naar zijn laptop. Hij wist dat hij aan het werk moest, maar hij had er niet echt zin in. Hij zuchtte en drukte toen op de aan/uit knop op de computer. Het scherm flikkerde aan en na een minuut was het ding opgestart.

Mort klikte op de file waar zijn verhaal in stond en begon eraan verder te schrijven, maar toen hij net een paar regels had geschreven, zuchtte hij weer en maakte een afkeurend geluid.

"Not good, not good, very bad writing!" **Niet goed, niet goed, heel erg slecht geschreven! **Zei hij en drukte op de delete knop. Hij keek naar het scherm en zijn gedachten dwaalde af. De screensaver ging aan en een bal begon over het scherm te stuiteren. Mort tikte de muis aan en het document met zijn verhaal werd weer zichtbaar. Op dat moment hoorde hij een knal in de badkamer en sprong op van de stoel waar hij in had gezeten. Hij pakte een stok die tegen de muur aan stond en waagde zich in de kamer naast hem, zijn slaapkamer. Liep langzaam richting de badkamer en haalde een keer diep adem, voordat hij de deur open trapte en de kamer in stormde.

Hij wist nog steeds niet waarom hij het deed, hij wist zelf net zo goed dat hij Shooter niets kon doen, het was niemand, hij bestond alleen in zijn hoofd.

Maar toen hij de kamer in kwam was het niet John Shooter die er was, maar een vrouw, die toen Mort haar beter wilde bekijken weg vaagde. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en maakte nog een afkeurend geluid. "I do believe alcohol can make someone go crazy now, I really do!" **Ik geloof dat alcohol iemand gek kan maken nu, echt waar!**Zei hij afkeurend tegen zichzelf.

Mort luisterde hoe de klok op het kaste monotoon tikte. Hij kende de vrouw, of herkende de vrouw. Maar hij had niet lang genoeg gehad om haar goed te zien. Het enige dat hij had gezien waren blonde haren en gescheurde kleren.

Hij besloot nog eens in de badkamer te gaan kijken, misschien had ze iets achter gelaten. Ook al was dat onzin, hij wist ook wel dat hij haar niet echt had gezien.

Toen hij de kamer binnen kwam, viel hem niets op. Hij wilde zich bijna omkeren toen iets hem opviel. Op de grond, precies waar de vrouw had gestaan, was een rode vlek zichtbaar, met een duidelijke afdruk van een schoen.

Het was bloed, het vertrouwen in zichzelf werd elke dag minder, hij kon de realiteit niet meer van nep onderschreiden en was daar zelf ook van bewust. Ook wist hij dat dingen uit zijn geheugen waren gewist. Hij wist wel dat hij het huis van zijn vrouw Amy in de fik had gestoken, maar kon zich dat niet herinneren, niet als een persoonlijke herinnering in ieder geval, meer als een waas. Hij had mensen vermoord, zonder het zich te herinneren.

Hij kon zich eigenlijk niet eens herinneren hoe hij zijn vrouw had doorboord met een schop. Alleen dat hij maïs had geplant.

Maar na de brute moord op Amy, wist hij zeker dat hij nooit meer iets in Shooter's positie had gedaan. Tenminste dat hoopte hij.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Nou, wat kan ik zeggen? Gewoon, REVIEW!**


	3. unpleasant surprise

**Nou, hoofdstuk 3 en aangezien Sue-AnneSparrow mijn enige reviewer is tot nu toe. Isook dit hoofdstukweer helemaal speciaal voor jou!

* * *

**

_**Hoofdstuk drie  
**_**_Unpleasant surprise_**

Hij moest weten wie ze was, wie was die vrouw. Blond haar.

"Come on Mort, you know her." **Kom op Mort, je kent haar.**

_Yes, you know hertoo! I am thinking! **Ja, jij kent haarook! Ik ben aan het nadenken!**_

"Think harder!" **Denk beter na!**

_I am trying! Just shut up for one minute will you! **Ik ben aan het denken! Shut up, voor even, wil je!**_

"Geez, Mort relax!" **Jezus, Mort relax!**

_How many times do I have to ask you, quit the Mort, relax crap! **Hoe vaak moet ik het je nog vragen? Kap de Mort relax shit!**_

"Who is she Mort? Who is she?" **Wie is ze Mort? Wie is ze?**

_How the fuck should I know? Let me think! **Hoe in Jezus naam moet ik dat weten? Laat me nadenken!**_

"Yeah, yeah!"

"YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! YOU ARE FUCKING ANOYING ME! I SAID I AM THINKING AND IT'S STILL NOT RIGHT! WELL, FIGURE IT OUT ON YOUR ONE!" **SON OF A BITCH, JE BENT VERDOMME IRRITANT! ****IK ZEG DAT IK AAN HET DENKEN BEN EN HET IS NOG NIET GOED! NOU, GA HET LEKKER ZELF UIT ZOEKEN! **Schreeuwde Mort en gooide het tafeltje dat voor de bank stond om. Papier viel over de hele grond tussen de glas splinters.

"Try to control your anger, Mort." **Probeer je woede onder controle te houden, Mort.**

"I AM CONTROLING MY ANGER!" **ik heb mijn woede onder controle! **

_Mort, grab a photo book and look if you can find a picture from her. **Mort, pak een foto boek en kijk of je een foto van haar kan vinden. **_Dat was geen slecht idee, hij liep naar de kast en pakte een groot boek, hij herinnerde zich dat Amy altijd bezig was alle foto's op orde te brengen en er elke datum bij had staan. Hij ging weer zitten en legde het boek op zijn schoot en opende de eerste pagina. Het was een foto van het huis, het huis dat was platgebrand, dat hij had platgebrand. Hij sloeg de pagina op en zag een foto van een mooie vrouw, haar haar hing over haar schouders en haar bruine ogen keken hem stralend aan, een glimlach op haar gezicht.

"Amy" verluisterde hij en keek toen naar de andere foto's op de pagina. Hier was ze zwanger, realiseerde Mort zich. Het had niet veel gescheeld of hij was vader geweest, maar het was uitgelopen op een miskraam.

De bel ging en Mort liep met tegenzin naar de deur. Hij opende hem langzaam en was verbaast niet Shooter, de man die hij verwachte te zien, maar een dikke man, met een klein brilletje dat op zijn grote neus stond. Zijn haar was netjes naar achter gekamd en hij had een pak aan, dat net zo netjes was als zijn haren.

"Mister Rainy, do you know this guy?" **Meneer Rainy, ken jij deze man?** Een foto van een man werd onder zijn neus geschoven, hij pakte het aan en keek ernaar.

"Yes, why?" **Ja, hoezo?**

"He's been murdered yesterday, and the last thing we heard of him, that he was threatened by a man with a weird black hat." **Hij is vermoord, en het laatste wat we van hem hebben gehoord, dat hij was bedreigd door een man met een vreemde zwarte hoed op.** Mort keek de man vragend aan.

"Murdered?" **Vermoord? **Vroeg hij.

"Yes, with a pistol." **Ja, met een geweer.**

"I have nothing to do with that, I didn't do anything! If that is what you think. I mean, why would I do it?" **Ik heb er niets mee te maken, ik heb niets gedaan! Als je dat denkt, ik bedoel, waarom zou ik dat doen?**

"Do you know anyone how would have a motive?" **Ken je iemand die wel een motief heeft?**

"Well, no…" **Nou, nee… **Mort zuchtte.

"I think it is the best for all of us, that you come with me, mister Rainy." **Ik denk dat het het beste is voor ons allemaal dat je met me mee komt, menner Rainy.** Mort zag de glimmende badge op zijn pak en zag dat het iemand van de politie was of zo. Hij keek naar de grond en beet op zijn lip.

"I didn't…" **Ik heb niets… **Begon hij, maar de man onderbrak hem.

"You can listen to me and just come with me, or we can solve this on a more difficult way." **Je kunt naar me luisteren en gewoon mee komen, of we kunnen dit op een moeilijkere manier op lossen. **Mort wist dat hij geen keus had en gebaarde naar de man dat hij moest wachten. Hij snelde de trap op en rende zijn kamer in, op zijn bed lag de hoed. Hij keek er verward naar, hij kon niet herinneren dat hij hem daar had gelaten. Hij zat op het bed en pakte de hoed in zijn handen. Het was een zwarte hoed, de hoed die hij had gekocht op de markt. Waarmee hij John Shooter had gecreëerd. Hij streek met één vinger langs de rand van de hoed en liep naar de spiegel, waar hij hem opzette. Heel even glimlachte hij, maar realiseerde toen dat dit krankzinnig was en smeet de hoed weer op het bed. Hij zuchtte, en liep weer naar beneden, toen hij halve wegen de trap was keek hij heel even naar de agent die hem duidelijk goed in de gaten hield, en versnelde toen weer naar boven. Hij hoorde dat de man hem volgde en rende snel de kamer weer in waar de hoed nog steeds op het bed lag.

Hij aarzelde even en pakte de hoed weer vast en keek naar de gesloten deur, die elk moment kon worden open gegooid door de politie. En inderdaad, de deur werd open getrapt en de politie man stond in de deur opening, met zijn pistool op Mort gericht die met een gemene grijns, en de hoed in zijn hand stond te kijken. De man's ogen flitsten naar van de hoed naar Mort's gezicht.

"You're under arrest mister!" **Je staat onder arrest meneer! **De uitdrukking op Mort zijn gezicht veranderde, hij keek naar de hoed en vloekte verluisterend.

"How could I be so stupid?" **Hoe kon ik zo stom zijn? **Verluisterde hij.

_You showed him the hat, you are foolish, but I know someone who could get you out of this mess. **Je hebt hem de hoed laten zien, je bent dom, maar ik ken iemand die je uit deze situatie kan helpen. **_

"You're right, for ones." **Je hebt gelijk, deze keer. **Hij pakte de hoed stevig vast en zette hem op zijn hooft. Een scheve grijns verscheen op zijn gezicht.

"Are you trying to scare me officer?" **Probeer je mij bang te maken, agent? **Mort zijn accent was veranderd, zijn gebruikelijke Amerikaanse accent, was vervangen door een Mississipi accent.

"Mister Rainy, we will take you to a save place, where you aren't going to hurt anyone." **Meneer Rainy, we nemen je mee naar een veilige plek, waar je niemand pijn kan doen. **Zei de agent en liep naar Mort toe, met zijn pistol nog steeds vooruit gestoken.

"Ow, I am flattered, but no. I like it here." **Ow, ik ben vereerd, maar nee. Ik vind het hier leuk. **Hij speelde met de schroevendraaier die hij achter zijn rug verstopt had.

"Please mister Rainy, don't do anything foolish." **Alstublieft meneer Rainy, doe geen domme dingen.**

"I wouldn't." **Dat zou ik niet doen. **

"Drop it!" **Laat vallen! **Commandeerde hij. Mort keek verward. "Your weapon, drop it!" **Je wapen, laat vallen! **

"But that's not fair, you have one of those nice pistols and I am just holding an innocent screwdriver. You aren't afraid of a screwdriver, are you?" **Maar dat is niet eerlijk, jij hebt zo'n mooi pistooltje en ik houd alleen maar een onschuldige schroevendraaier vast. Je bent niet bang voor een schroevendraaier, toch? **Mort draaide de schroevendraaier een meter van de man's ogen heen en weer. De politie pakte zijn pistool in één hand en pakte met de andere hand Mort's arm vast en draaide die om zodat Mort nu met zijn gezicht tegen de muur aan stond. Het ging zo snel dat de al pijnlijke enkel van Mort het nu helemaal begeven had en hij gleed half op de grond. Hij probeerde zich te verzetten maar de man was veel sterker dan hij. De schroevendraaier lag al ergens in de kamer buiten zijn bereik, en de hoed viel op de grond. Hij voelde hoe ijzeren handboeien om zijn polsen werden gesloten en toen hij werd omgedraaid, viel hij op de grond neer. Zijn enkel lag in een hele rare hoek op de grond.

"fucking hell, that hurts!" **Verdomme dat doet zeer! **Mort keek de politie boos aan.

"I warned you." **Ik heb je gewaarschuwd.** De man wilde Mort helpen op te staan maar hij trapte met zijn nog wel functionerende voet naar de man's gezicht, die wegdook alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was. De politie greep Mort nu stevig vast en trok hem ruw omhoog. Hij kon zich nu niet meer verzetten, zijn beide handen zaten vast en zijn voet waar hij nog wel wat aan had, moest hij gebruiken om op te staan. De politie duwde hem de deur uit en toen werd het moeilijk. De trap. Hoe in hemelsnaam ging hij dat doen? De man zag daar de moeilijkheid blijkbaar niet van in, Mort werd naar voren geduwd en strompelde moeizaam de trap af. Proberen zo veel mogelijk op zijn goede been te staan. Hij werd van de laatste paar treden af geduwd en lande pijnlijk op zijn enkel.

"YOU FUCKING BURK!" **KLOOTZAK! **Schreeuwde hij. De man deed of hij hem niet hoorde en begon Mort naar buiten te duwen.

**TBC**

* * *

**You know, there are some people who I love, some people I love very much! Want to know who? Well… I like:**

**REVIEWERS!**

**Ik hoop dat het einde niet tè heftig was…**


	4. discoverings

**A/N: **Ik ga niet alles meer vertalen, dingen als 'yes' en 'no' bijvoorbeeld.

**A/N 2: **Ik weet niet precies hoe de politie en zo werkt in Amerika, dus ik heb maar wat bedacht. Dat nog wel ongeveer klopt!

Hoofdstuk 4

"Mister Rainey, can you come with me?" **Meneer Rainey, kunt u met mij mee komen? **Mort keek op een zag een vrouw staan, redelijk klein en heel mager. Ze had een streng brilletje op haar neus en leek op een lerares. Ze had een strak rokje aan, met dunne witte strepen die vertikaal op de zwarte stof stonden. De bovenkant van haar kleding was ook zwart met wit en om het af te maken had ze een strakke knot in haar bruine haar.

Hij stond op en liep moeizaam naar haar toe. De kamer waar hij in had gezeten begon hem behoorlijk te vervelen, hij wist niet hoe lang hij er had gezeten, ongeveer een uur of 3 dacht hij. De vrouw bracht hem naar een groene deur en ze klopte er op.

"Yes?" Zei iemand van achter de deur. De mevrouw met het knotje opende de deur.

"Mort, come in." **Mort, kom binnen. **Mort keek op en zag een mevrouw zitten achter een bureau, langzaam liep hij, of liever gezegd, hinkelde hij, naar binnen.

"Take a seat." **Ga zitten. **Zei ze en wees naar een stoel aan de andere kant van het slodderige bureau. Hij ging zitten. De vrouw die op een leraar leek, deed de deur dicht en haar klikkende voetstappen, verdwenen de gang in.

Mort keek naar de vrouw tegenover hem, hij verwachte ieder moment wat de horen, maar de vrouw las iets dat op een papiertje stond. Ze zag er, in tegenoverstelling tot de andere vrouw er vriendelijk uit. Ze had blond krullend haar dat in een slordige staart naar achter was gebonden. Haar blauwe bloesje paste mooi bij haar blauwe ogen.

De vrouw keek op van het papiertje, klikte met haar tong en keek toen naar Mort, die verveeld om zich heen zat te kijken.

"Hello, Mort I have expected you. I am Melanie Lingham" **Hallo, Mort ik had je al verwacht. Ik ben Melanie Lingham.** De vrouw keek hem vriendelijk aan, _te_ vriendelijk.

_Great! I am with some stupid physiatrist, Who thinks I am a 10 year old kid! **Geweldig! Ik zit hier met een of andere domme psycholoog, die denkt dat ik een 10 jaar oud kind ben! **_Dacht Mort, hij keek ongeïnteresseerd naar Melanie, die nog steeds vriendelijk naar hem lachte.

"You can tell me everything in trust. I will keep everything to myself, and will not even speak to the police about what's going on in this room." **Je kan me alles in vertrouwen vertellen. Ik zal het geheim houden en zelfs de politie zal niet weten wat er in deze kamer besproken word. **Zei Melanie.

"As if I have something to hide for the police." **Alsof ik iets geheim te houden heb voor de politie. **Antwoordde Mort, nog steeds even ongeïnteresseerd. Hij wilde het liefst naar huis gaan en een dutje doen op de bank. De vrouw schreef wat op het blaadje en Mort irriteerde zich.

"Miss, I don't need help. Let me go home and life my live." **Mevrouw, ik heb je hulp niet nodig. Laat mij naar huis gaan en mijn leven leiden.** De vrouw keek op van haar blaadje en keek doordringend naar Mort.

"If you want to go home, you can, but that would mean you depend on the decisions of the police. If they find enough evidence and they come to the conclusion you are the killer, you won't be a free man anymore." **Als je naar huis wilt, kun je dat, maar dat zal betekenen dat je afhankelijk bent van de politie. Als zij genoeg sporen hebben en ze komen tot de conclusie dat jij de moordenaar echt bent, ben je geen vrij man meer. **Melanie was in eens heel serieus geworden.

"What do you mean?" **Hoe bedoel je? **Vroeg Mort.

"It could be you really are in need of physiotherapy, in that case, you can go home and have special medication. There will be someone to watch you." **Het kan zijn dat je dringend een psychiater nodig hebt, in dat geval kun je naar huis en heb je speciale hulp. Er zal iemand zijn die op je let. **Mort dacht na. Hij had toch zeker niets gedaan? Waarom zou hij bang zijn dat de politie sporen vond? Het enige dat de politie had gezegd was dat de moordenaar een zwarte hoed had. Heel veel mensen hadden een zwarte hoed, toch?

Mort zat die avond voor zich uit te staren op de bank, zoals hij wel vaker deed.

_Did I do it? Was I actually the killer? **Heb ik het gedaan? Was ik echt de moordenaar? **_Mort zuchtte diep en liep naar de keuken, zijn enkel deed nog steeds heel erg pijn, maar hij had geen zin om naar het ziekenhuis te gaan. Hij pakte een fles wisky en nam een slok, leunde tegen de muur aan en keek naar de fles in zijn hand. Hij maakte een afkeurend geluid en zette de fles op het aanrecht. Op dat moment hoorde hij iets in de kamer. Hij keek om het hoekje van de keuken en zag niets. Hij liep terug en nam nog een grote slok, voordat hij de kamer in liep en rond keek. Papier lag door de hele kamer. Hij pakte er één op en keek wat erop stond. Er stonden rode strepen op, op alle papieren, lange rode strepen. Hij hoorde weer wat, dit keer kwam het van boven.

"Who is there? Shooter is that you?" **Wie is daar? Shooter, ben jij dat? **Riep Mort en realiseerde zich dat het boven pikdonker was. Hij wilde het licht aan doen, maar op een of andere manier deed die het niet meer. Hij begon naar boven te lopen, met behulp van zijn handen die hij voor zich op de trap zette en, wachtte even tot zijn ogen enigszins aan het donker gewent waren en strompelde toen de overloop op.

"Hello?" Vroeg hij. Hij wist zeker dat er iemand in zijn huis was. Hij liep naar het bureau dat op de overloop stond en leunde er even op, terwijl hij rond keek en goed luisterde of hij iets kon horen. Hij voelde een hand op zijn schouder en draaide verschikt rond. Mort kon het niet goed zien, maar er stond iemand.

"Hello?" Zei hij opnieuw.

_Mort… _De stem leek overal vandaan te komen en Mort liep langzaam weg van de gedaante, totdat hij tegen iemand op botste, opnieuw draaide hij rond in schok en zag dit keer een bekende gedaante.

"I see you are surprised to see me." **Ik zie dat je verbaast bent mij te zien. **Zei de man voor hem, Shooter. Mort die hier nu absoluut geen zin in had, begon de andere kant op te lopen. Hij zakte door zijn enkel en kon zich nog net tegen houden tegen de muur.

"Fucking hell!" Schelde hij en wist dat hij toch niet weg kon komen van Shooter en dat andere mens, wie het dan ook was.

_Mort… _Weer die stem.

"Who in heavens name are you? And what are you doing in my house?" **Wie in hemels naam ben jij? En wat doe je in mijn huis.**

_You don't recognise me Mort? That hurts me, that hurts me a lot! **Je herkent met niet Mort? Dat doet me pijn, dat doet me heel veel pijn! **_Zei een beschuldigende stem.

"Look, whoever you are, I can't see a damn thing and I don't want anything to do with you, whatsoever!" **Kijk, wie je dan ook bent, ik kan je niet zien en ik wil niets met je te maken hebben, wat dan ook! **Zei Mort terug en probeerde zijn woede onder controle te houden. Maar toen herinnerde hij zich iets, die mevrouw in de badkamer, met die rode vlek. "You where here before, wheren't you?" **Je bent hier eerder geweest, toch? **Vroeg hij.

_Many times Mort, many times… **Heel vaak Mort, heel vaak… **_Mort voelde een rilling over zijn rug lopen en had het opeens heel koud.

"Who are you?" **Wie ben je? **Vroeg hij opnieuw. Mort schrok toen hij door had dat Shooter naar hem toe liep. Hij stond weer recht op en probeerde zo min mogelijk op zijn waarschijnlijk gebroken enkel te luinen.

"You killed someone, yesterday!" **Jij hebt iemand vermoord, gisteren! **Hij keek hoe Shooter nu vlak voor hem stond.

"Mort, you did…" **Mort, dat heb jij gedaan… **Mort vond geen steun in de ogen van Shooter en keek daarom naar de muur achter Shooter.

"Okay, maybe I did, but the part of me who did it, is called Shooter." **Oké, misschien heb ik het gedaan, maar het gedeelte van mij die het gedaan heeft, heet Shooter.**

_You are a murderer Mort, people died at your sight! **Je bent een moordenaar Mort, mensen zijn gestorven terwijl jij toekeek! **_Daar was die stem weer.

Het leek of het lichter werd in de kamer, of in ieder geval werd de lucht rondom de gedaante lichter en langzaam werd de gestalte zichtbaar, eerst de blonde haren, toen de gescheurde kleren en vervolgens was ze helemaal zichtbaar.

"NO…" Was het enige dat Mort kon uitbrengen, "No, this can't be… it can't!" **Dit kan niet… Dit niet!**

**Dit vond ik het perfecte moment om te stoppen, dan blijft de spanning er een beetje in. Ook al denk ik dat het best duidelijk wie het is… maar goed voor de gene die het nog niet weten, altijd leuk!**

**REVIEW, eh?**


	5. Between you and yourself

**A/N: **Ik ga nu alleen nog maar de echt moeilijke Engelse zinnen vertalen. Het verhaal is voor 13+ en ik neem aan dat iedereen boven de 13 wel een beetje Engels kan! Alles wat je toch niet snapt, staat onderaan vertaald.

**Hier is hoofdstuk 5! ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Secret Watcher**

_Hoofdstuk 5_

_Between you and yourself_

"What are you doing here?" Mort wist niet wat hij moest zeggen of denken. Was dit echt? Of net als Shooter een creatie van zijn eigen gedachten?

_I want revenge Mort, revenge…_

De stem leek eerst nog overall vandaan te komen, maar het laatste woord kwam echt bij de vrouw vandaan. Mort wreef voor de zoveelste keer die avond in zijn ogen en knipperde, alles om dit alles te laten verdwijnen.

"You aren't real either, are you?" **Jij bent ook niet echt, toch? **Vroeg hij.Shooter keek ook met een vreemde uitdrukking naar de vrouw, wat Mort alleen maar meer verward maakte. Hij wist niet meer wie hij kon vertrouwen, zichzelf? Of niemand?

"I am real Mort." Zei de vrouw.

"No, you are not!" Mort schudde zijn hoofd en wees naar Shooter en vervolgde: "He isn't real, you aren't, you are fucking dead for gods sakes!"

Het was voor Mort al erg genoeg dat hij Shooter had bedacht, maar deze vrouw, hij had haar niet bedacht, maar terug gehaald uit zijn geheugen. Ze zag er zo echt uit, net als Shooter. Hij kon het niet geloven, mocht het niet geloven. Het moment dat hij dat zou doen, was het voorbij en zou hij verloren zijn. Hij keek naar zijn mooie vrouw, nou ja, ex-vrouw.

"Don't you believe in ghosts?" Vroeg Amy.

"No!" Blafte Mort terug.

"there is still good in you." Amy liep naar hem toe en legde een hand tegen zijn wang. Een koude hand, ijskoud. "I can feel it. Shooter is a man of your creations, so am I. And just as he is, I am here for a reason. You created me to get revenge." **Shooter is een man van je creaties, net als ik. En net als hij is, ben ik hier voor een reden. Jij hebt mij gecreëerd voor wraak. **Ze draaide zich naar Shooter. "And I am getting it for you." Met dat liep ze weg en vervaagde. Mort's mond hing open en hij keek naar de plek waar net de blonde vrouw stond.

"Don't listen to her." Zei Shooter, en voor de eerste keer hoorde Mort een tikkeltje onzekerheid in zijn stem.

"I listen to myself, not to you, nor her." **Ik luister naar mezelf, niet naar jou of haar.** Antwoordde hij.

"Can you trust yourself? If you now are in constant battle between the good and the bad parts of yourself?" **Kun je jezelf vertrouwen? Nu je in een constant gevecht bent, tussen de goede en slechte kanten van jezelf?**

Na die zin was Shooter verdwenen en was Mort naar de keuken gegaan en zichzelf vol gegoten met alcohol producten net als de vorige keer naar een gesprek met Shooter.

Waarom moest Amy nou zo levens echt voor hem verschijnen? Ondanks het hele gebeuren rondom Ted, was er geen moment geweest dat hij niet van haar hield.

Toen hij de volgende morgen wakker werd op de bank schrok hij zich dood. De spiegel die aan de muur hing, was gebroken en het tafeltje lag gebroken in het midden van de kamer. Houten stukken van wat waarschijnlijk een kast was geweest lagen overal. Hij haalde een hand door zijn haar, proberend te herinneren wat er gebeurd was. Toen hem niets te binnen schoot, stond hij op, maar zakte gelijk op de grond. Zijn enkel deed zo veel pijn dat het onmogelijk was erop te staan. Hij strookte zijn broek op.

"Jesus Christ!" Zei hij verbaast. "How in heavens name did this happen? And wen?" **Hoe in hemelsnaam is dit gebeurd? En wanneer?** Toen hem iets van de vorige avond te binnen schoot. Hij was gestruikeld over een plank. Dat was niet zo vreemd als je die troep zag. Hij zag een plank die net naast de gebroken tafel lag, een grote rode vlek was erop zichtbaar. Uit de plank stook een pin, waaraan hij waarschijnlijk zijn voet aan had open gehaald. Hij ging weer zitten op de bank.

_And now what? _Vroeg hij zichzelf af. _I now absolutely can't walk properly any more. **Nu kan ik absoluut niet meer normaal lopen. **_Hij probeerde nog eens op te staan en hinkelend bereikte hij de keuken. De rotsooi in de keuken was ongeveer net zo groot als in de kamer. Overlag lag kappot glas en ook één van de stoelen had het niet overleeft. Hij moest wel heel dronken geweest zijn. Hij zag een papier op de grond liggen, het zelfde als de vorige dag. Met de grote rode streep erop. Hij zag wat het was. Bloed. En nu in het daglicht zag hij ook duidelijk dezelfde schoenafdruk als die hij in de badkamer had gezien. Het moest van Amy geweest zijn. Hij schudde zijn hoofd.

"This is madness!" Zei hij en gooide het papier weer weg, Amy was dood. Ze was weg en wat hij gister had gezien was niets meer dan zijn eigen stomme fantasie. Een rilling liep over zijn rug en zonder dat hij een reden kon noemen gingen de haren in zijn nek overeind staan.

_Can you trust yourself? If you now are in constant battle between the good and the bad parts of yourself? _De woorden van Shooter herhaalden zich keer op keer door zijn hoofd.

"Shut up…" Verluisterde hij, "Please leave me alone…"

_Can you trust yourself? Can you?_

…_you're in battle…_

_Can't trust… no one… not even… yourself…_

"Shut up!" Zei hij opnieuw harder dit keer. "Go away!" Hij hoorde vage stemmen die van overal vandaan leken te komen. Hij bedekte zijn oren, maar de stemmen waren niet weg.

_Trust… yourself… can't…_

"SHUT UP!" Schreeuwde hij nu, "FUCK OF! LEAVE ME!" Hij wist dat het eigenlijk geen zin had om te schreeuwen, maar hij kon niets anders bedenken. De stemmen werden luider.

_He's right you know? He's right!_

…_don't listen, listen to me…_

_She's fooling you!_

"What is happening?" In eens had hij door wat de stemmen waren, en hij vond het niet leuk.

'_you now are in constant battle between the good and the bad parts of yourself?' _Had Shooter gezegd, the good and the bad. Of terwijl Shooter en Amy. Zij waren de stemmen.

"Go!" Beval hij nog een laatste keer. "Please…" De stemmen praatte zo snel en door elkaar dat hij er niets meer van kon verstaan en even dacht hij dat hij flauw zou vallen als het nog even zo door ging. Maar toen stopte het. In eens was het weer helemaal stil. Hij hinkelde naar de kraan en gooide wat koel water over zijn gezicht, daarna dronk hij wat en ging zitten op een van de stoelen in de keuken. Op zo'n moment had hij echt behoefde aan gezelschap, gewoon iemand waarmee je kon praten. Hij zuchtte. Hij had Amy nog nooit zo gemist, in het afgelopen jaar. Hij voelde woede in hem opwellen. Het is allemaal Ted zijn schuld, als hij er niet geweest was.

"Asshole…" zei hij, voor zich uitstarend, "You fucking asshole… you stole Amy from me… you stole her… actually, it's your fault she died. I killed her, because of you."

* * *

**Hier staan nog de vertalingen van de Engelse zinnen.**

What are you doing here? – **Wat doe je hier?  
**_I want revenge Mort, revenge… - **Ik wil wraak Mort, wraak…  
**_I am real Mort. – **Ik ben echt Mort.  
**No, you are not! – **Nee, dat ben je niet!  
**He isn't real, you aren't, you are fucking dead for gods sakes! – **Hij is niet echt, jij niet, je bent fucking dood verdomme!  
**Don't you believe in ghosts? – **Geloof je niet in geesten?  
**there is still good in you. – **Er zit nog steeds goed in je.  
**I can feel it. – **Ik kan het voelen.  
**And I am getting it for you. – **En ik zal het voor je krijgen.  
**Don't listen to her. – **Luister niet naar haar.  
**_And now what?_ – **_En wat nu?  
_**This is madness! – **Dit is waanzin!  
**Please leave me alone… - **Laat me ****alsjeblieft alleen…  
**_Can you trust yourself? Can you? - **Kun je jezelf vertrouwen? Kun je?  
**_…_your in battle… - **... je bent in gevecht…  
**__Can't trust… no one… not even… yourself… - **Kan niet vertrouwen… niemand… zelfs niet… jezelf…  
**_you stole Amy from me… you stole her… actually, it's your fault she died. I killed her, because of you. – **Jij stal Amy van mij… jij stal haar… eigenlijk is het jouw schuld dat ze dood is. Ik vermoorde haar, om jou.**

**Dat zijn er behoorlijk veel... heheh...**

**He, guys! REVIEW! GOT THAT? RE-VIEW! Druk toch op die ...piep... knop, en stuur me een review! Ook al is het maar ÉÉN FREAKING WOORD!**

**Nu de nette versie:**

**Wilt u allen zo vriendelijk zijn om op de knop te drukken en een review achter telaten? Ik dank u vriendelijk.**

**I like the first one better…**


	6. Not another one!

**Dankje voor de review Sue-AnneSparrow! Yer tha best!**

**Ik vertaal geen Engels meer. Als je niet weet wat iets betekend, kijk dan onderaan, daar staan wat dingen vertaalt. Niet alles dus, dat zou te veel worden.**

**Disclaimer: **Meestal doe ik niet aan disclaimers, omdat het nogal duidelijk is dat ik het niet bedacht heb. (Hallo _fan_fiction, duhuh) maar er komen hier stukjes in voor die absolute niet van mij zijn. Er komen twee schreefgedrukte teksten in voor en die zijn allemaal geschreven door de geweldige supergave genie, Stephen King. Net als de personen die bekent voorkomen. Melandie en Andrew zijn wel van mij!

* * *

**Secret watcher**

_Hoofdstuk 6_

_Not another one!_

Een paar dagen waren voorbij gegaan en er was niet veel gebeurd. Mort begon zich echter iets te realiseren, als zijn enkel niet snel genas, dan had hij een groot probleem. Hij kon zijn huis niet meer uit, omdat hij niet langer dan vijf meter kon lopen. Zijn huis was nog steeds een rommeltje, maar dat kon hem niets schelen, niemand kwam hier toch ooit, en niemand zou het zien. Dit was echter fout gedacht. De bel ging en geïrriteerd liep Mort naar de deur, nou ja, hinkelde. Hij opende de deur en zijn geïrriteerde blink werd alleen maar erger.

"Ow…" Zei hij, het was iemand die hij nooit meer hoopte te zien, Melanie Lingham.

"Hello, Mort." Dat irritante psycholoog stemmetje van haar!

"What do you want?" Vroeg hij.

"I just wanted to check if everything was okay." Hij zag dat ze keek naar de rotzooi binnen.

"I am fine, can you leave?" Het kon hem niets schelen dat hij onvriendelijk overkwam.

"Mort, I am here to help you and…" Begon ze maar werd onderbroken.

"I don't need your god damn help!" Schreeuwde hij boos terug en wilde de deur dicht gooien maar ze had haar voet er tussen gezet, gelukkig had ze behoorlijk stevige schoenen aan. Hij opende de deur opnieuw.

"Let me finish, I am here to help you and listen to you."

"You didn't listen to me when I asked you to leave." Zei Mort nors.

"You know what I mean, so, let me listen to you." Wat was dat nou voor een zin? Mort was behoorlijk boos en had geen zin meer om nog langer te discussiëren.

"Well, there isn't much to listen at." Zei hij, Melanie glimlachte, _Ow great! _Dacht Mort, _she likes my jokes!_ Hij zuchtte en liet Melanie toen naar binnen. Ze liep de kamer in en keek aandachtig rond, dingen mompelend. Ze pakte een klein kladblokje uit haar broerzak en begon dingen op te schrijven. Mort had er nu al spijt van dat hij haar binnen had gelaten. Melanie ging zitten op de bank en keek de kamer nog eens goed rond. Mort zuchtte nogmaals en ging toen zitten in de stoel die tegenover de bank stond.

"Okay, what exactly do you want me to say?" Vroeg Mort toen het een tijdje stil was geweest.

"Nothing, just things you need to get out of your system."

"Which is practically nothing at all!" Zei hij terug, en keek de vrouw doordringend aan. De vrouw lied zich niet wegjagen door zijn blik en keek op een soortgelijke manier terug.

"You don't want to say anything about your ex? Why you killed her, is a good start."

"I did not kill her!" Riep hij terug, "I know who did, that's all!" De vrouw keek hem verbaast aan.

"You know, who killed Amy Rainey?" Vroeg ze na een tijdje.

"I know who killed Amy, yes." Zei Mort rustig terug.

"But you didn't inform the police? Why not?" Mort zei niets terug, hij had geen zin meer om met dit mens te praten en wilde het liefst een sigaret roken en weer gaan slapen. Hij keek een beetje verveeld om zich heen en deed of hij de vraag van de vrouw niet had gehoord. De vrouw bleef naar hem kijken en na een paar minuten was Mort het zat.

"Just go!" Zei hij en tot zijn verbazing stond de vrouw op.

"If you want me to leave, I will leave. But, I will be back another day, to check on you." Zei ze.

"Why in heavens name didn't you leave when I asked you the first time!"

"I had to talk to you, and now we talked, so I can leave." De vrouw liep naar de deur en opende hem. "Bye." Zei ze en deed de deur dicht. Mort zuchtte opgelucht, die is weg! Hij had nu al genoeg van dat mens. Alsof hij hulp nodig had.

* * *

Melanie gooide haar tas op de bank en zuchtte. Het zweet stond op haar voorhoofd en ook haar handen waren vochtig. Het was stikheet buiten, echt weer zo'n zomerse dag. Te warm om binnen te zitten, maar ook te warm om buiten te zitten. Melanie had er een lange dag op zitten, ze had een stuk of tien cliënten gehad, wat ze onmogelijk veel vond. En toen kreeg ze nog bericht van haar baas dat ze naar Mort Rainey toe moest om te kijken hoe het met hem ging. Ze was ook niet lang gebleven, toen hij tegen haar had gezegd dat ze weg moest gaan had ze het de eerste keer genegeerd, maar die laatste keer dat hij het zei. Hij meende het. Ze zuchtte opnieuw en trok het elastiekje uit haar haar. Schopte haar schoenen uit en liep toen naar de keuken om wat te drinken. Ze schonk een glas wijn in voor haar zelf en weer viel het haar op dat het zo stil was in huis. Haar vriend, Andrew, was op zakenreis, maar ze miste hem niet zo erg. Hij was altijd zo strak en kon nooit lachen om een grapje. Hij had haar al een keer gevraagd om te trouwen, maar ze had nee gezegd omdat ze bang was de belofte niet te kunnen houden. Ze waren gelukkig samen, daar niet van. Ze had genoeg cliënten, waaronder Morton Rainey, waaraan ze kon zien wat een huwelijk aan kon richten. Nee, daar begon ze niet aan. Ze liep naar de kamer en ging zitten ze pakte haar tas en haalde er een aantal dossiers uit. Ze keek ze allemaal even door en zag toen de ene waar Morton Rainey opstond. Ze opende hem en keek de papieren nog maal door. Er zat een kopie van één van zijn verhalen in. Ze haalde het eruit en keek het door. Het was voor haar een gebruikelijkheid om eerst het einde te lezen, en maakte deze keer geen uitzondering. Haar handen pakte het laatste blaadje van het manuscript en haalde het onder de andere vandaan. Dit is wat ze las:

"_I know I can do it," Todd Downey said, and helped himself to another ear of _

_corn from the steaming bowl. "I'm sure that, in time, her death will be a mystery even to me."_

Het was mooi geschreven, maar eng. Ze legde het weer onder de stapel en keek het hele manuscript nog maal door, haar ogen lazen sommige stukjes snel door. Ze had gehoord dat schrijvers vaak iets van hun zelf in hun verhalen stopte en ze zocht naar een aanwijzing.

_Todd Downey thought that a woman who would steal your love when your love was really all you had was not much of a woman. He therefore decided to kill her. He would do it in the deep corner formed where the house and barn came together at an extreme angle—he would do it where his wife kept her garden._

Ze zuchtte en legde de blaadjes weg, weer in haar tas. Ze besloot wat eten te maken en maakte een simpele maaltijd klaar. Gewoon wat pasta met een sausje. Toen ze de eerste paar happen had doorgeslikt kreeg ze een vreemd gevoel in haar maag. Alsof iemand naar haar keek. Ze probeerde het te negeren maar het gevoel bleef. Toen ze het niet meer hield van de zenuwen stond ze op en liep naar de kamer om te kijken, ze wist dat het nergens op sloeg. Toen ze het hele huis was doorgelopen liep ze weer naar de keuken om verder te eten. Niets was veranderd, het was gewoon haar stomme fantasie. Opnieuw ging ze zitten en at haar bord leeg. Ze zette de spullen weg en ging weer naar de kamer ze wilde gaan zitten op de bank toen ze zich realiseerde dat de papieren die ze op de tafel had laten liggen waren verdwenen. Iemand was in haar huis geweest! En had Mort's dossier meegenomen. Ze ging zitten op de bank en zag dat de andere dossiers nog gewoon op de tafel lagen, naast haar tas. Haar tas! Natuurlijk! Ze had het in haar tas gestopt. Ze opende hem en daar zat het inderdaad in, opgelucht haalde ze adem. Ze had wel eens nachtmerries over hoe iemand haar huis binnen sloop en dat spullen zomaar verdwenen. Ze huiverde bij de gedachte en knipte snel een lampje aan dat op het kastje naast de bank stond.

_Come on! Melanie, your scaring yourself! You are a grown up woman! _Zei ze tegen zichzelf. Ze gapte en keek op de klok, half twaalf geweest, hoogste tijd om naar bed te gaan. Langzaam liep ze de trap op en kleedde zich om, uitgeput viel ze op bed. Ze had een vreemde droom.

Ze lag in een vreemde tuin, op de mossige grond. Ze probeerde op te staan, maar op één of andere manier lukte het haar niet. Ze keek omhoog en zag een muur van een huis. Het huis moest wel iets van 10 meter hoog zijn, het was gigantisch! Ze zag iets liggen in het gras en wilde er heen lopen, het leeg alsof de lucht een grote gelatinepudding was, met moeite trok ze zich er doorheen. Maar steeds als ze een stap dichterbij het voorwerk kwam, leek het voorwerp verder weg te liggen tot het helemaal uit zicht was verdwenen. Ze keek om zich heen en zag dat het huis achter haar was verdwenen en het gras waar ze net nog op lag was veranderd in een zanderig droog velt waar hier en daar een paar bruine sprietjes uit staken. Ze hoorde een vreemd geluid, een vreemd gezoem. Het kwam dichterbij. Melanie wist niet wat het precies was, maar één ding wist ze wel. Het klonk niet goed. Slecht, heel slecht. Ze keek naar achteren waar het geluid vandaan kwam, ze moest weg. Ze probeerde te rennen maar de gelatinelucht hield haar tegen, ze moest sneller. Maar het lukte haar niet, het gezoem was nu oorverdovend hard en kippenvel verspreide zich over haar lichaam. Ze werd bang en zweet liep langs haar gezicht naar beneden, ze moest weg hier weg, ze moest! Één stap, het was niet genoeg, het gezoem won. Het haalde haar in. Ze keek over haar schouder. Haar ogen sperden wijd open toen ze zagen wat het gezoem was. Een vreemde gil die niet van haarzelf leek te komen ontsnapte haar lippen.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Hier nog wat vertalingen:**

I just wanted to check if everything was okay. – **Ik wilde alleen kijken of alles goed ging.  
**I am fine, can you leave? – **Het gaat goed, kun je nu weg gaan?  
**Mort, I am here to help you and… – **Mort, ik ben hier om je te helpen en…  
**I don't need your god damn help! – **Ik heb jou verdomme hulp niet nodig!  
**Let me finish, I am here to help you and listen to you. – **Laat me uitpraten, ik ben hier om jet e helpen en naar je te luisteren.  
**You didn't listen to me when I asked you to leave. – **Je luisterde niet naar me toen ik je vroeg weg te gaan.  
**Well, there isn't much to listen at. –** Nou, er is niet veel om naar te luisteren.  
**Okay, what exactly do you want me to say? – **Oké, wat wil je precies dat is zeg?  
**Nothing, just things you need to get out of your system. – **Niets, alleen dingen die je kwijt wilt.  
**If you want me to leave, I will leave. But, I will be back another day, to check on you. – **Als je wilt dat is weg ga, dan ga ik. ****Maar, ik kom een andere keer terug, om te kijken of alles goed gaat.**

**Moet ik dat Engels houden of niet? Ik kan me namelijk wel voorstellen dat je het gewoon helemaal in het Nederlands wil lezen, zeg het maar! Review ze!**

**Ff voor de duidelijkheid, het is niet echt THE END hoor! RUSTIG! Het was maar een grapje!**

**HIER KIJK DAN! HIER BENEDEN JA!**

**TBC **(haleloeja)


	7. seeing it happen, feeling it happen

**Dit is denk ik de meest angsty chapter tot nu toe, dus ik heb je gewaarschuwd…  
Ow, Sue-AnneSparrow, bedankt voor je review! Jammer genoeg kan ik niet meer mensen bedanken...**

* * *

_Hoofdstuk 7  
Seeing it happen, feeling it happen._

Ze gilde zo hard ze kon, en probeerde tegelijker tijd zo snel mogelijk vooruit te komen. Ze worstelde tegen de gelatine achtige lucht terwijl ze af en toe angstig achter zich keek. Het haalde haar in, ze zou verliezen. Ze zou vermoord worden. Iemand moest haar gillen toch gehoord hebben? Misschien durfde niemand haar te helpen, bang om zelf ook gepakt te worden. Waar was iedereen toch? Alles was leeg en toch kwam ze niet vooruit. Ineens dook er iets voor haar neer, ze keek omlaag en zag een dode vogel liggen. Het beestje had duidelijk zijn nek gebroken, of iemand had hem gebroken. Opnieuw keek ze achterom, het was nu heel dichtbij. Binnen een paar seconden zou het haar nek breken en zou zij net als het vogeltje dood op de grond liggen. Ze gilde nog een laatste keer en werd toen omver geduwd.

* * *

De telefoon ging en Mort werd wakker, hij was zoals gebruikelijk, in slaap gevallen op de bank. Hij ging met tegenzin recht opzitten keek even op zijn horloge. Half vier 's nachts. Wie in godsnaam belde er om half vier 's nachts? Hij pakte de telefoon vast en wilde hem weer op de haak leggen zodat hij weer verder kon slapen. Maar net voordat hij weer had opgehangen bedacht hij zich en bracht het toestel naar zijn oor.

"What?" Vroeg hij met schorre stem. Het was stil aan de andere kant van de lijn. "Who's there?" Nog steeds kreeg hij geen antwoord. "Look, if you're trying to irritate me, you're doing a fine job. So, if you don't mind I am going to sleep again." Hij wilde net weer de telefoon op de haak gooien toen hij iets hoorde aan de andere kant van de lijn. Hij had het niet verstaan. "What was that?"

"Come to the place you killed that black fellow and mister Greanleaf. We have to talk. Half past five" Zei de man aan de andere kant van de lijn.

"Where the hell are you talking about?" Mort had de stem herkent en wilde niet net zoals de vorige keer dat dezelfde man dit vroeg geconfronteerd worden met twee dode mensen in zijn auto. Voor de derde keer wilde hij de telefoon neer leggen, maar net voordat hij zijn hand richting haak bewoog zei de man weer wat.

"I shouldn't do that, if I where you." Mort aarzelde nog even, maar legde toen toch de hoorn of de haak. Hij keek om zich heen en tot zijn afschuw zag hij dat de kamer schemerdonker was. Er kwam wel wat licht naar binnen zodat sommige spullen net op enge bloeddorstige wolven leken. Mort schudde het beeld van zich af, hij en zijn stomme fantasie! Toch voelde hij zich angstig. Hij moest het licht aan doen, hij stond op en negeerde zijn pijnlijke enkel. Hij liep naar de kamer en wilde het licht aan doen, toen hij realiseerde dat het nog steeds kapot was. Hij vloekte in zichzelf, nu moest hij de hele weg naar de keuken nog gaan strompelen. Hij was nog niet op de helft toen hij over één van de planken struikelde en op de grond terecht kwam. Het was zo donker dat de planken op de vloer en de rest van de troep niet te zien was. Jezus wat was hij slim zeg! Gelukkig had hij de klap behoorlijk met zijn handen kunnen opvangen. Verstrooit stond hij op en vervolgde zijn weg naar de keuken, eventuele obstakels vermijdend. Hij vond de licht schakelaar, maar toen hij het licht aan wilde doen. Kwam hij tot de ontdekking dat ook dat licht het niet meer deed. Snel probeerde hij het licht op de tafel, ook niet. Hij hoorde een vreemd geluid van brekend glas uit de hoek komen. Hij keek er heen, maar het enige wat hij zag was zwart. Het was te donker. Hij hoorde zijn hart kloppen in zijn oren.

"Who-who's there?" Vroeg hij met een trillende stem. Hij pakte een stok vast die hij op tafel had gevonden, hij wist niet precies wat voor een stok het was, maar het zou maar moeten doen. Hij liep één stap vooruit toen hij een hand op zijn schouder voelde en zich in een schikbeweging omdraaide. Omgeven door duisternis stond daar een vrouw. Amy om precies te zijn. Opnieuw hoorde hij een geluid uit de hoek komen. Hij draaide zich weer weg van Amy. Voetstappen van iemand kwamen dichterbij.

"Shooter?" Vroeg hij, met dezelfde trillende stem.

"It's me allright." Zei hij terug met dat afschuwelijke Mississipi accent. Mort stapte achteruit. Weg van Amy en al helemaal weg van Shooter. Ze stonden nu een meter van hem vandaan kijkend naar elkaar. Opnieuw hoorde hij allemaal stemmen in zijn hoofd. Stemmen die hem bekent voorkwamen, maar ook stemmen die hij nooit eerder had gehoord. Ze begonnen verluisterend, maar werden steeds luider en dreigender. Hij keek naar Amy en Shooter die tegen elkaar aan het schreeuwen waren, hij kon het niet verstaan. Niet boven alle stemmen in zijn hoofd. Hij zag hoe Shooter uithaalde en Amy op haar kaak raakte. Op dat zelfde moment voelde hij de ijzeren smaak van bloed in zijn mond.

_It's not real. It's not real. _Zei hij tegen zichzelf, maar toen hij een straaltje bloed uit de hoek van zijn mond voelde lopen, verloor zijn gezonde verstand het. Hij keek angstig om zich heen, op zoek naar een oplossing. Hij voelde de stok in zijn hand en zonder erbij na te denken haalde hij uit. De stok taakte Shooter's hoofd maar in plaats dat Shooter naar voren viel, strompelde hij zelf naar voren en viel op de grond. Hij bleef even zitten op handen en knieën. Wat moest hij doen? Hij was de werkelijkheid helemaal vergeten, vergeten dat het allemaal fantasie was, dat alles weg zou zijn als hij het niet meer zou geloven.

* * *

Melanie werd badend in het zweet wakker, ze greep naar haar keel en zuchtte opgelucht toen ze voelde dat haar hoofd nog op de juiste manier op haar romp zat. Ze had in het afgelopen jaar niet meer zo'n enge nachtmerrie gehad. Ze ademde een keer diep in en uit en ging toen rechtop zitten. Ze liep naar de badkamer en schonk een glas water in. Ze dronk het in één tuig leeg. Haar handen trilden nog naar en toen ze in de spiegel keek zag ze dat haar haren nat waren van het zweet en haar wangen rood. Ze gooide wat water op haar gezicht en voelde zich daarna al een stuk beter. Ze wilde weer naar bed gaan maar toen ze de kamer binnen kwam bedacht ze dat ze eigenlijk helemaal geen behoefde had aan slaap. Het was al half zes en over twee uur moest ze toch op haar werk verschijnen. Ze deed haar natte nachtjapon uit en trok een korte spijkerbroek had. En een T-shirt met spaghetti bandjes, ze was het warme weer van de dag daar voor nog niet vergeten. Ze pakte een elastiekje van haar nachtkastje en liep naar de badkamer. Daar kamde ze haar haar en deed het elastiekje in. Ze liep de trap af en ging op de bank zitten. Vaag in haar achterhoofd hoorde ze het gezoem nog. Ze huiverde aan de gedachten. Het was echt jaren geleden geweest dat ze zoiets gedroomd had. De eerste keer dat ze een soortgelijke nachtmerrie had gehad was vlak na, vlak nadat die man in die taxi haar had gegrepen en geprobeerd haar te wurgen. Heel toevallig liep er net op dat moment een jongen langs die de politie had gebeld en de man knock out had geslagen. Na die dag had ze de meest gruwelijke nachtmerries gehad. Het gezoem had vast te maken met de radio die de hele tijd aam het knarsen was in de taxi. Daarna was ze ook nooit meer in een taxi gestapt en zekers niet in een met een kapotte radio.

Haar maag rommelde en ze besloot wat eten te gaan maken, ze liep naar de keuken en graaide een zak brood uit de brood trommel. Ze maakte twee broodjes met kaas voor haarzelf, at ze op terwijl haar gedachten afvoerde naar Mort. Haar baas had eerst besloten om Mort naar iemand anders te sturen en in het psychiater te laten blijven, of hij nou wilde of niet. Maar Melanie had hem op ander ideeën gebracht, ze had gezegd dat als Mort moest blijven hij waarschijnlijk nog gekker zou worden en misschien uiteindelijk zelfmoord zou plegen. Ze had dat één keer meegemaakt en wilde het niet nog eens riskeren. Vreselijk had ze het gevonden om te zien hoe de vrouw op de grond lag, een straal bloed sijpelde uit een gat ik haar hoofd. Ze schudde de beelden van zich af. Ineens was het broodje met kaas niet meer zo aantrekkelijk en liet ze de helft staan. Waarom had zij die vrouw nou net gevonden? Waarom kon er niet net een ander iemand dienst hebben op dat moment? Een man of zo die er niet drie jaar later nog een broodje kaas voor liet staan. Ineens kwamen er beelden in haar hoofd van Mort die dood op de grond lag, en net als de vrouw, zijn ogen wijd open en een straal bloed dat tussen zijn haren door op de grond lag.

_Melanie, you fool! _Zei ze tegen zichzelf, _why the hell do you think about that?_ Ze stond op van de tafel en voelde zich ineens heel nerveus. Misschien was Mort te veel voor haar. Ze had wel met behoorlijk ernstige gevallen te maken gehad, maar met een waarschijnlijk moordenaar nog nooit.

* * *

**Te angsty? Please review! puppy eyes I beg you! PLEASE! uhm... ja...**


	8. Losing it all

**Here ye go Suey! Hoofdstuk 8! Heb ik ooit gezegd hoe blij ik ben met je reviewtjes? Nou, ik ben er super blij mee. Als ik ze niet kreeg, dan was ik waarschijnlijk niet eens begonnen aan dit verhaal!  
Er word best vaak van POV verwisseld in dit hoofdstuk, denk zeg het maar ff.**

* * *

_Hoofdstuk 8  
__Losing it all_

Mort's ogen stonden wijd open gesperd en hij ademde zwaar. Hij leunde met zijn ene hand op de tafel terwijl hij met zijn andere hand zijn haren van zijn gezicht veegde. Sommige stemmen in zijn hoofd waren niet harder dan verluisteren, maar andere waren oorverdovend hard. Terwijl hij toe keek hoe Amy en Shooter onverstaanbare dingen tegen elkaar schreeuwde, begon Mort's wereld te draaien. Vreemde kleuren verschenen voor zijn ogen, terwijl hij alleen Shooter en Amy goed bleef zien. Hun omtrek bleef heel scherp terwijl de rest van de wereld langzaam in vreemde kleuren en vlekken verdween, terwijl het eigenlijk precies andersom moest zijn. Shooter pakte Amy's boven armen vast om zo duidelijk te maken dat hij het meende. Mort voelde Shooter's handen in zijn vel snijden.

* * *

Melanie reed naar haar werk op de fiets, het was niet ver en de auto was snikheet. Het was nog redelijk vroeg, toch scheen de zon al vel en maakte lange schaduwen op de weg. Zo was het weer heerlijk vond Melanie, niet te heet en niet te koud. Gelukkig had ze vandaag maar een korte dag, 3 cliënten, waar ze het prima mee kon vinden. Misschien zou ze nog wel naar Mort gaan. Ze had er vandaag toch alle tijd voor. Ze reed het pleintje op en zette haar fiets in het rek. Daarna liep ze de praktijk binnen en liep naar haar kantoor. Ze ging zitten en pakte de dossiers van de mensen die ze vandaag zou ontvangen uit haar tas en ging aan het werk. 

De dag ging snel voorbij, anderhalf uur later was ze klaar en kon ze eigenlijk weer naar huis. Ze liep naar haar baas, zoals ze altijd deed nadat ze klaar was. Ze leverde hem was papieren en liep naar buiten waar de zon net zo warm als de dag daarvoor aan het schrijnen was. Het zadel van haar fiets was gloeiend heet, gelukkig stond er een lekker briesje dat nog een beetje verkoelend werkte. Ze stapte op en fietste weer richting haar huis, maar toen ze bijna thuis was bedacht ze zich en reed langs de straat waar ze normaal gesproken af sloeg. Ze zou naar Mort gaan, ze moest haar baas laten zien dat ze het wel aan kon. Het was best een lange tocht naar zijn huis, maar de bospaatjes waren heel rustgevend en Melanie genoot er van. Als ze ooit ging verhuizen zou ze ook hier in de buurt gaan wonen, lekker rustig. Na een lange tocht kwam ze dan toch aan bij Mort's huis. Ze zette haar fiets tegen een boom die naast het huis stond en liep naar de deur.

* * *

Vaag hoorde Mort iemand op de deur kloppen, maar hij reageerde er niet op. Hij had geen zin open te doen. Zijn hoofd deed zeer en hij had geen idee waar hij precies was. Hij had zijn ogen gesloten en wist alleen dat hij op iets kouds lag. Weer werd er geklopt, Mort bleef liggen. Hij had er geen zin meer in, hij zou hier eeuwig blijven liggen tot hij dood ging.

* * *

Melanie klopte nog een laatste keer op de deur, weer geen antwoord. Ze keek om zich heen en zag Mort's auto staan. Hij had last van zijn enkel herinnerde ze zich, hij zou nooit gaan lopen, fietsen of autorijden. Waar was hij? Melanie begon zich zorgen te maken en opnieuw kwamen er beelden in haar hoofd van de vrouw die zichzelf had doodgeschoten. Ze moest naar binnen, ze liep naar het raam en keek de kamer in. Niemand te zien. Dan maar inbreken, dacht ze en liep terug naar de deur. Ze legde haar oor op de deur en luisterde terwijl ze op verschillende plekken klopte. Daar. Ze liep een meter naar achter en met volle kracht duwde ze zich tegen de deur. Na een derde keer gaf de deur het op en zwiepte open met een harde knal kwam hij tegen de muur aan. Zelfs als Mort het geklop niet had gehoord had hij dit moeten horen. Melanie was bang, ze wilde het liefst weg gaan en iemand anders naar Mort laten zoeken. Toch liep ze de kamer in en keek eerst daar rond.

* * *

Mort hoopte dat wie het ook was aan de deur snel weg zou gaan en hem met rust zou laten. Één ding was zeker, hij zou niet open doen. Hij bleef liggen. Mort hoorde een krakend geluid en een zwiep, en vervolgens knal van iemand die de deur veelte hard had open gegooid. _Fuck, _dacht hij, _Why can't they just go if nobody opens the bloody door?_

* * *

De kamer was nog steeds een rommeltje. Melanie zuchtte, daar ging ze. Eerst liep ze naar een deurtje achter in de kamer en ademde een keer diep in en opende toen de deur. Er was niemand. Ze liep weer terug en liep de keuken in. De tafel was gekanteld, stoelen lagen door de hele keuken en alle lampen die er stonden waren gebroken. Ze liep naar Mort die met zijn ogen gesloten op de vloer lag, ze zag dat Mort met zijn ene arm onder de tafel was gekomen. Eerst moest ze die tafel recht zetten. Ze liep erheen en wilde hem recht op zetten, alleen dat ging zo makkelijk nog niet. De tafel was loodzwaar. 

"Fuck, heavy!" zei ze en probeerde het nogmaals. Langzaam kwam de tafel omhoog en ze kreeg hem recht op. Ze hurkte naast Mort neer. Ze was heel opgelucht dat hij geen gat ik zijn hoofd had waar bloed uit sijpelde en dat hij nog gewoon ademhaalde.

"Mort, wake up" zei ze terwijl ze hem een beetje heen en weer schudde. Mort verroerde zich niet. Opnieuw probeerde ze hem wakker te schudden, maar hij reageerde niet. Ze kon hem ook niet nu alleen laten, wat moest ze nou doen? Wat was er toch gebeurd? Het leek wel of hij een gevecht had gehouden of zo.

Ze stond op en liep door de keuken. Er lag een stoel op het aanrecht en één was er tegen de muur terecht gekomen en zo een poot verloren en een derde lag middenin de ruimte. Ze keek weer naar Mort en toen naar de tafel, hoe had hij die omver gekregen? Hoe kon iemand zo'n troep maken in zijn eentje? Ze liep weer terug naar Mort, wat moest ze nou doen.

"Sod off…" Verluisterde Mort ineens. Melanie hurkte weer naast Mort neer.

"You're awake." Zei ze, haar instinct was om te vragen wat er was gebeurd, maar haar psycholoog kant weerhield haar daarvan. "Come on, try to sit." Mort opende nu langzaam zijn ogen en het verbaasde haar dat hij luisterde. Hij duwde zich om hoog met zijn handen, maar hij zakte door de arm waar de tafel op was gevallen. Melanie hielp hem en zag de blauw paarse plek op zijn arm.

* * *

"It's nothing." Zei Mort toen hij zag dat ze naar zijn arm keek. Zelf was hij er nog niet zo zeker van of het niets was, maar hij had geen zin in dat medelijdende gedoe. Hij wilde op gaan staan, maar het zat hem vandaag niet mee, hij zakte door zijn enkel en gelukkig waren Melanie's reflexen snel genoeg om hem op de vangen. Hij voelde zich duizelig, hij keek naar de plek waar de avond daarvoor Shooter en Amy hadden gestaan. Hij bracht zijn hand naar zijn mond, maar hij voelde geen bloed. Hij trok zijn mouwen omhoog, de plek waar Shooter Amy had vast gepakt, was ook weg. Er was geen wond van te bekkenen, alleen op zijn arm waar de tafel op was gevallen. Hoe kon hij het dan gevoeld hebben? 

"What's the matter?" Vroeg Melanie.

"Nothing," antwoordde hij en liet snel zijn mouwen weer zakken, "Not importand."

* * *

Melanie had gelijk door dat Mort loog. _Not importand, yeah, right. _Maar uit evaring wist ze dat ze daar niet gelijk over moest beginnen. Ze bracht Mort naar de bank en haalde wat te drinken voor hem. Toen zat ze tegenover hem op een stoffige stoel. Het viel haar op dat niets in Mort's huis echt schoon was. Ze had er een hele tijd over gedaan om een schoon glas te vinden en had er uiteindelijk één gevonden achter in een kastje. Mort zat voor zich uit te staren en zei niets meer. Melanie opende haar mond een paar keer maar wist ook niet precies wat ze moest zeggen, alles wat ze had moeten zeggen volgens haar psychologische opleiding leek niet meer geschikt. Gelukkig hielp Mort haar uit de brand door zijn mond open te doen en iets te verluisteren: 

"Thank you." Melanie keek verast op, hier had ze niet op gerekend.

"For what?" Vroeg ze voorzichtig. Mort gaf geen antwoord meer en had zijn ogen gefocust op de muur achter haar. "Mort, can you tell me what happened to you?" Mort schudde langzaam zijn hoofd.

"You wouldn't understand." Zei hij, "You wouldn't believe it."

"I would like to know." Zei ze in een lieve stem, maar dat had ze beter niet kunnen doen. Mort keek geïrriteerd haar kant uit.

"Quit al the psychology crap and just act human!" Schreeuwde hij. Melanie keek hem verbaast aan.

"I am sorry, what…?" Vroeg ze, maar Mort onderbrak haar.

"You know what I mean, stop acting as if you're the most sweat confidential person in the world! Because you are not, behind my back you talk to police and your boss."

"I talk to my boss, that's right. But, I don't talk to him about everything and about the police, I never ever talk to them unless you want me to." Antwoordde Melanie. Mort keek haar even doordringend aan en ging toen weer door met het staren naar de muur.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hier de vertalingen:  
**You know what I mean, stop acting as if you're the most sweat confidential person in the world! Because you are not, behind my back you talk to police and your boss. – **Je weet wat ik bedoel, verschuil je niet achter dat lieve vertrouwelijke doek. ****Want je bent niet vertrouwelijk, achter mijn rug praat je met politie en je baas.  
**I talk to my boss, that's right. But, I don't talk to him about everything and about the police, I never ever talk to them unless you want me to. – **Ik praat wel tegen mijn baas, maar niet over alles. ****En over de politie, ik praat nooit met hen, behalve als je wilt dat ik dat doe.**

**Echt heel vervelend, ik voel weer een writers block opkomen, maar ik hoop dat die snel voorbij gaat! Want zo in de vakantie is het wel fijn als je gewoon kan schrijven!  
Als je een leuk verhaal wilt lezen, lees dan de verhalen van Sue-AnneSparrow! ZIJN GEWELDIG! (zo, dat ook weer gezegd)**

**Please review you all!**


	9. Meaning?

**Ik ga in dit hoofdstuk een gedeelte gebruiken dat niet in de film zat, maar wel in het boek.  
Thanks for the review Suey!

* * *

**

_Hoofdstuk 9  
Meaning?_

"Mort, can you tell me what happened to you?" Vroeg Melanie opnieuw. Mort keek naar de vrouw. Ze had dezelfde paardenstaart in, waar een paar plukken uitkwamen. Het viel Mort op dat ze geen make-up droeg, in ieder geval niet veel. Ze had een wijde T-shirt aan, roze. Ze moest iets in de dertig zijn.

"It isn't about if I can tell you, it's about, can I trust you?"

"Yes, you can." Mort zuchtte een keer diep en beet op zijn onderlip.

"okay," Zei Mort, hij had al te lang met het geheim gelopen en na die morgen, moest hij het wel aan iemand vertellen. "wait." zei hij tegen Melanie, en probeerde op te staan. Hij hield zich vast aan de bank en liep moeizaam naar de keuken. Hij keek rond en vond al snel waar hij voor kwam. Achter het aanrecht op de grond lag het, de zwarte hoed van Shooter, zijn hoed. Hij raapte hem op en liep weer terug naar de kamer waar Melanie zat te wachten. Melanie was wat op aan het schrijven, Mort liep naar haar toe en keek over haar schouder mee. Hij realiseerde zich dat het over hem ging, gooide de hoed op de grond, graaide het papier weg en verscheurde het.

"You can be a physiatrist, or you can be a friend, but you can't be both!" Hij gooide de stukken papier op de grond, en raapte de hoed weer op. Melanie keek hem alleen maar aan, en zei verder niets. Daar gingen haar aantekeningen, gelukkig had ze er thuis nog een paar, wat moest ze anders zeggen tegen haar baas? Mort zat weer tegen over haar, zijn handen in zijn haren terwijl zijn armen op zijn knieën rusten. Melanie zag alleen zijn kruin.

"Are you okay?" Vroeg ze.

"Look, I need to tell this to someone, but I can't tell it to you." Zei Mort.

"I wasn't going to show those papers to anyone, you know that right?"

"Whatever. I would like to be alone now."

"Are you sure?" Vroeg Melanie, "I mean, there could happen anything to you. That table could have fallen a little different and you would have chocked to death."

"It wont happen, please leave." Melanie stond op, met tegenzin liep ze naar haar fiets en reed weg.

* * *

Mort dacht naar, ze had gelijk. Als er weer zoiets gebeurde en het zou fout gaan, dan was hij er geweest. En het erge was, hij kon er zelf niets aan doen. Hij had de hoed naast zich neer gelegd. Waarom had hij dat ding toch gekocht? Waarom? Hij greep de hoed vast en wilde hem op de grond gooien toen hij zich bedacht. Hij zette hem op, stond op en liep naar de spiegel. Toen hij zichzelf zag in de spiegel, pakte hij de hoed weer en gooide hem toch op de grond. De ene kant van hem wilde de zwarte hoed opzetten, terwijl de andere kant het liefst zo ver mogelijk van het ding verwijderd was.

* * *

Melanie reed terug door de bospaadjes, ze was er nog niet helemaal over uit wat ze moest doen. Ze kon zo weg fietsen en hopen dat er niets gebeurde, of ze kon iemand erover vertellen zodat ze hem konden helpen. Maar beide ideeën vond ze niet goed. Als ze hem zou laten, kon er iets gebeuren. Maar als er dan toch niets gebeurde vertrouwde hij haar misschien weer. Dat zou ze doen.

Ze had er best moeite mee, aangezien Mort haar niet gewoon dingen vertelde moest ze op zoek gaan naar een manier waarop hij het haar toch ging vertellen. Het was wel een uitdaging, maar ze kon het wel. Als iemand er achter kon komen, was zij het wel. Op haar afdeling was zij de enige die nog niet met een net pakje en een knot of strakke staart in naar werk ging. Zij vond dat je iemand alleen kon vertrouwen als die gene zich ook gedroeg als ze in het echt zou doen.

Ze opende de deur en liep naar binnen, zoals ze altijd deed gooide ze haar tas op de bank en liep naar de keuken om wat drinken te pakken. Toen ze terug de kamer in kwam ging te telefoon, ze liep naar het toestel en nam op.

"Hey," zei ze door de telefoon.

"Hey, Mel!" Klonk haar vriend zijn stem terug. Ze glimlachte.

"Andrew! I was wandering when you would call!"

"How are you?" Vroeg hij.

"I am great! What about you?"

"You know, that guy I told you about. That new man who works with me?"

"Yes." Bevestigde ze.

"We convinced them, we won!"

"That's wonderful!" Zei Melanie terug.

"Ow, sorry girl. I have to go."

"okay, I'll talk to you soon!"

"Love you!"

"Love you too." De telefoon werd opgehangen.

Melanie ging zitten op de bank. Ze wilde heel graag weten wat er met Mort was gebeurd. Niet alleen omdat ze dan aan haar baas kon laten zien dat ze het wel kon, maar vooral omdat ze Mort zo kon helpen. En daar ging het natuurlijk om.

* * *

Nadat Melanie was weggegaan was Mort in slaap gevallen op de bank. Hij kon alleen hopen dat Amy en Shooter weg bleven, of dat hij geen fantasieën had. Het was vreselijk niet te weten waar hij aan toe was en het maakte hem nog banger dat het nu niet alleen Shooter was, maar ook Amy, die dan onderling ook nog verschilden van menig. Hij wist niet welk van de twee hij moest vertrouwen en naar wij hij kon luisteren. Shooter had dan wel mensen vermoord, of hij had dat gedaan, maar Shooter had er wel voor gezorgd dat zijn verhaal een goed einde had. En Amy, hij kende Amy niet lang. Nou ja, wel de echte, dode Amy die in zijn tuin lag, maar niet deze neppe Amy. Hij had zich nog nooit zo beroerd gevoeld.

Toen hij in slaap was gevallen kwam hij terecht in een bekende droom. Hij stond in een klaslokaal en tegen over hem Shooter die met een zak boodschappen tegen over hem stond. Hij keek achter zich en zag het bekende schoolbord, maar er was geen deur. De deur die er de vorige keer in de droom wel was geweest, was weg. _There is no way out. _Stond er in het rood geschreven op de plek waar de deur had moeten zitten. Hij herkende het rood van de sinasappels die Shooter de vorige keer naar hem had gegooid, bloedsinaasappels. Op het bord waar daarvoor:

_Sowing Season  
__A Short Story by Morton Rainey_

had gestaan, stond nu:

_Secret Watchers, that is what we are_

Mort keek weer naar Shooter die mijn hand in de boodschappentas had gestopt en hem er uit haalde. Mort verwachte sinaasappels, net als de vorige keer, maar in plaats daarvan, haalde hij er een maïskolf uit. Hij gooide het ding richting Mort, die net op tijd kon bukken.

"Stop that!" Riep Mort. Shooter stak zijn hand opnieuw in de zak en haalde er nog een maïskorf uit en gooide. Mort kon niet op tijd weg, maar net voordat de kolf hem zou raken graaide iemand hem uit de lucht. Amy stond er, de maïskolf in haar hand. Ze liep naar Mort, ze ging recht voor hem staan en keek in zijn ogen. Mort zag de woede in haar ogen, niet om Shooter. Maar woede die ze had tegen hem. Ze gooide de maïskolf over haar schouder en Shooter ving hem. Amy vaagde weg en Mort zag een maïskolf zijn kant op vliegen, hij was te laat en de kolf kwam tegen zijn hoofd terecht. Vreemd genoeg voelde hij niets. Shooter keek hem boos aan, alsof hij van alles fout deed. Mort hoorde een vreemd geluid. Het werd harder en Shooter vaagde weg samen met de rest van de kamer.

Mort's ogen openden zich en hij merkte dat hij op de bank lag. _Ring… _De telefoon ging. Mort ging zitten, maar nam niet op. Hij had er geen zin in. Het enige dat hij van de droom kon herinneren waren de maïskolven en het script op het bord: _Secret Watchers, that is what we are. _Wat werd daarmee bedoeld? Ach, het was toch maar een stomme droom. Mort keek om zich heen, het was al avond. De laatste zonnestralen waren door de bomen door te zien. Hij maakte wat soep klaar, hij had behoorlijk honger gekregen. Maar ondanks dat at hij niet veel, zijn maag maakte constant salto's. Toen hij toch wat gegeten had, maakte hij een fles wisky open en deed geen moeite een glas te pakken en dronk uit de fles. Het viel hem op dat hij de laatste tijd vaak dronken was, maar het kon hem niet schelen. Hij had wel andere dingen aan zijn hoofd. Toen hij terug naar de kamer ging om weer op de bank te gaan zitten, zag hij iets op de muur staan. Het stond in het hout gekrast.

_Secret Watchers, that is what we are.

* * *

_

It isn't about if I can tell you, it's about, can I trust you? – **het gaat er niet om of ik het kan vertellen, het gaat erom of ik je kan vertrouwen.  
**You can be a physiatrist, or you can be a friend, but you can't be both! – **Je kan een psycholoog zijn, of je kan een vriend zijn, maar niet beide.  
**I mean, there could happen anything to you. That table could have fallen a little different and you would have chocked to death." – **Ik bedoel, er kan van alles met je gebeuren. ****Als die tafel iets anders was gevallen was je gestikt.

* * *

**

**Ik zelf vind dat het verhaal een beetje saai word, zeg zelf wat je er van vind.  
Review please! Tnx!**


	10. The way I talk

**Ik heb wat informatie gekregen over mensen die in hun gedachten dingen zien die er niet zijn van iemand die met dat soort mensen wel wat ervaring heeft, en dat ga ik dus maar voor dit verhaal gebruiken. Trouwens, weet je waarom Chico eigenlijk vermoord was door Shooter? Honden kunnen voelen wanneer iemand niet goed wijs is. Zoals Mort dus, en daarom moest hij dood. Zielig hè!**

**Dit word best wel weer een angsty hoofdstuk, ik heb je gewaarschuwd ;)**

**Hier is hoofdstuk 10!**

* * *

_Hoofdstuk 10  
__The way I talk_

Bijna liet hij de fles wisky vallen toen hij het opschrift zag, nog net op tijd hielt hij hem vast en dronk er een grote slok uit. Wie had het erin gekrast? Hij was alleen thuis en niemand was binnen gekomen zo ver hij zelf zag. Het moest Shooter of Amy geweest zijn. Met zijn vinger gleed hij over het opschrift. Hij huiverde een beetje, hoe kon het dat hij zelf dingen deed en het niet eens kon herinneren?

* * *

Melanie liep naar de telefoon, ze toetste Mort's nummer in en luisterde hoe de telefoon over ging. Na de vierde keer dat hij overging werd er opgenomen. 

"Shooter! Is that you?" Werd er geschreeuwd.

"Who's Shooter?" Vroeg Melanie voorzichtig.

"Ow fuck! It's you!" Zei Mort, "What?"

"Mort, who is Shooter?"

"Nobody, just a..." Melanie horde hem twijfelen, "He's a cousin."

"Why did you think I was him?" Melanie was niet dom, ze wist dondersgoed dat Mort loog.

"He…You…I…" De hoorn werd erop gegooid. Er was duidelijk iets niet in orde. Wie was die Shooter? En waarom had Mort geen goed antwoord op haar vraag? Hij was toch een schrijven en hadden schrijvers niet _altijd_ een goed woordje klaar? Ze begon zich af te vragen wat ze moest doen en zonder dat ze er zelf erg in had, had ze haar jas al aan.

* * *

Mort had net de telefoon op de haak gegooid en wilde omdraaien toen de telefoon opnieuw begon te rinkelen. Hij draaide zich weer naar de telefoon en nam op.

"Look Melanie, I know you like to irritate me, but just go away, leave me alone and shut up!" Riep hij door de telefoon.

"You loony," Shooter's stem klonk terug en Mort verstijfde en de fles wisky viel nu wel uit zijn hand en brak.

"Shooter…"

"You have to get rid of that Amy, she is making you sick."

"Well, _you _made me sick in the first place!"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Vroeg Shooter.

"Fuck you Shooter, fuck you!" Zei Mort.

"I made you strong, you did thing you could have never done without my help."

"yes, things I did _not_ want to do." Antwoordde Mort.

"Ow, you _wanted_ to," Ineens kwam de stem niet meer uit de telefoon, maar van achter hem, "You wanted to." Mort draaide zich verschikt om terwijl hij de telefoon lied vallen.

"No, please go…" zei hij verluisterend, bijna smekend.

"Why?"

"Because I hate you, got that asshole? I _hate _you!" Dat had Mort beter niet kunnen zeggen. Het ene moment stond hij nog gewoon tegen over Shooter en het andere moment had Shooter hem tegen de muur aan geduwd en had zijn twee handen om Mort's keel gesloten. "I…hate…you…" zei hij, naar adem snakkend tussen elk woord.

"No, you hate Amy, she's the one you have to hate!"

"N-no..." Mort probeerde Shooter te schoppen, maar toen hij Shooter raakte reageerde de man er niet op. Mort voelde dat zijn voeten niet meer bij de grond kwamen. _This can't, it's impossible, _dacht hij, _It feels so real, but it's all fake and I am completely alone._

"You hate her!" Gaf Shooter als een bevel. Mort kon geen antwoord meer geven, hij probeerde te ademen. Maar het lukte niet. Ineens werd hij heel bang, ondanks dat Shooter niet echt bestond, kreeg hij geen lucht. Wat gebeurde er? Hij begon aan Shooter's armen te trekken, maar de man liet niet los.

* * *

Melanie was al onder weg naar Mort's huis, met de auto zou ze er binnen een kwartier zijn. Ze reed lang een tankstation, en kwam toen in de bospaatjes. Ze keek op haar kilometer teller en zag dat ze veel sneller reed dan toegestaan was. Waarom deed ze dat? Ze reed wat langzamer, maar naar een halve minuut had ze haar snelheid nog hoger opgevoerd. Na vijf minuten door de bossen te hebben gereden kwam ze aan op een open vlakte, waar Mort's huis stond. Ze gooide de auto deur dicht en liep naar de deur. Ze klopte weer aan, maar net als de vorige keer dat ze was gekomen deed niemand open. Ze had geen zin om nog een keer aan te kloppen, ze begon heel zenuwachtig te worden. Ze herinnerde zich de vorige keer, toen was ze al bang om naar binnen te gaan, maar nu helemaal. Haar handen trilde. Ze maakte de deur net als de vorige keer open door haarzelf er simpel weg tegen aan te gooien. De deur ging naar de eerste keer al open. Ze deed haar ogen dicht, ademde diep in en liep toen naar binnen terwijl ze net als de vorige keer begon rond te kijken waar Mort was. Ze hoorde geluid komen vanuit de keuken en liep er heen. Het eerste wat ze zag was de telefoon die niet op de haak lag, er lag een plas op de grond met stukken glas erin wat erop wees dat er een fles kapot was gevallen, die nog behoorlijk vol was geweest. Ze liep nu de keuken in en zag een schouwspel, nog vreemder dan de vorige keer dat ze Mort had gevonden. Mort stond tegen de muur gedrukt en keek met grote angstige ogen naar haar. Toen gleed hij langs de muur naar beneden en bleef daar liggen. Ze liep naar hem toe en hoorde dat hij ongelijk ademde. Ze hielp hem omhoog zodat hij tegen de muur aan zat. Nu pas zag ze wat er op de muur stond.

_Secret watchers that is what we are_

Ze staarde er een tijdje naar, maar kon er niets van maken. Secret watchers? Het stond in de muur gekrast. Had Mort het er zelf in gekrast? Melanie keek weer naar Mort, hij had zijn ogen niet langer gesloten en keek om zich heen, ineens verstijfde hij en Melanie zag dat hij ergens naar keek. Ze keek over haar schouder maar zag helemaal niets.

"Mort?" Vroeg ze. Mort antwoordde niet. Ineens keek hij Melanie recht aan en iets in zijn ogen was veranderd. "Mort? What's going on?" ze keek naar de ogen die net nog vol angst haar richting op hadden gekeken en nu vol zelfvertrouwen zaten.

"Nothing of your business" Zei Mort met een vreemd accent, "Still, you want to know."

"Why do you talk like that?"

"That's just the way I talk." Hij stond op en Melanie volgde zijn voorbeeld. Hij liep naar de keuken en rommelde in een laatje en haalde er een pakje sigaretten uit. Hij stak er één op. Daarna legde hij het pakje weer terug en haalde er nog wat uit. Daarna liep hij weer terug naar Melanie. Melanie zag dat ineens veel beter op zijn enkel kon staan, nog steeds niet helemaal, maar een stuk beter dan de vorige keer dat ze hem had gezien en dat was nog helemaal niet lang geleden.

"What is happening to you?" Vroeg Melanie.

"Nothing." Melanie wist niet precies wat ze moest doen.

"When I came in, you were pushed against the wall and you were terrified. What happened?"

"Stop yelling to me!" schreeuwde Mort ineens en keek naar de muur aan de andere kant, "I know what I am doing!" En dat was het moment waarop het allemaal duidelijk werd voor Melanie en ze wist niet hoe snel ze weg moest wezen.

* * *

**Was niet mijn langste hoofdstuk, maar goed. Wat vond je ervan? Review! Or, I might kill ya! (just kiddin')  
BTW, Thanks for the review(s)****Sue-AnneSparrow!**


	11. More Behind One

**Zo, hoofdstuk 11 al! En dat met 1 review per hoofdstuk, op het eerste hoofdstuk na dan!

* * *

**

_Hoofdstuk 11  
More behind one_

Mort stak de sigaret aan en gooide het pakje in de la terug. Hij haalde er zo stiekem mogelijk een kurkentrekken uit. Toen draaide hij zich naar Melanie en begon op haar af te lopen.

"She isn't the cause of your problems!" Schreeuwde Amy, Mort draaide zijn hoofd richting haar en schreeuwde.

"Stop yelling at me! I know what I am doing!" Hij draaide zich weer richting Melanie en negeerde haar geshockeerde gezicht. "Now you've got me mis." Zei hij, "I can't let you go now. It would reveal to much."

Melanie wilde zich net omdraaien toen Mort ineens de andere kant op begon te rennen en met een kurkentrekken die hij verstopt had gehouden in de lucht begon te steken alsof hij iemand aan het dood steken was.

"He was right," Mort's stem klonk weer gewoon, "It is you I hate." Mort keek de andere kant op naar een ander denkbeeldig iets, "Why?" … "She wouldn't" … "I can't damnit! To many already!" Melanie snapte er niets van, Mort bleef maar dingen zeggen tegen iemand die er niet was, of misschien wel meerdere personen. Hij was schizofreen, dat was voor haar net duidelijk geworden. En dat soort mensen waren in staat om te moorden. Ineens had ze het door, ineens wist ze wie de moordenaar was van Amy en Ted. Op dat moment leek het of Mort achteruit werd geduwd, hij viel met zijn hoofd tegen het aanrecht, maar het leek of hij niets had gemerkt. Aan de ene kant wilde ze weg rennen, en haar eigen leven in veiligheid brengen, maar dat zou betekenen dat ze dat van Mort moest riskeren. Maar als ze hier bleef, zou ze haar eigen leven op het spel zetten. Ze keek naar Mort en zag een pluspuntje, aangezien hij last had van zijn enkel en zij daarom waarschijnlijk sneller kon rennen was het misschien nog wel veilig als ze maar niet te dicht bij Mort in de buurt kwam. Hij pakte een mes van het aanrecht en gooide dat waar voor haar een muur zat, maar waar voor hem duidelijk iemand stond. Ze was allang blij dat het mes niet richting haar kwam vliegen, voor de zekerheid deed ze toch een stap achteruit. Mort deed een hele tijd niets meer en voorzichtig vroeg ze:

"Mort, are you okay?" Mort keek haar kant uit.

"I am fine lady." Dat walgelijke accent was terug. "I have some business to take care of." Dit keer was het een schaar dat Mort pakte. Melanie keerde zich om en rende de keuken uit. Toen vluchtte ze het huis uit en raasde naar de auto. Ze was nog nooit zo blij geweest dat ze de sleutels van de auto er in het kontact had laten zitten. Ze starte de auto en reed weg, in haar achteruitkijk spiegel zag ze Mort naar haar kijken. Hij gebaarde dat ze haar mond moest houden over wat er was gebeurd en hees een arm op en deed of hij een piestol naar haar wees en afschoot. Dat was het laatste wat ze van hem zag voordat ze de bocht met onmogelijke snelheid nam. Ze wilde het vertellen aan de politie, maar schizofrene mensen waren slim. Ze konden veel bereiken, het was net of een echt iemand hun hielp. Er waren veel geniën geweest die ook door middel van schizofreen dingen hebben bereikt dat voor andere onmogelijk was, denk maar aan professor Nash. Maar het ging nu om Mort, moest ze het vertellen en haar eigen leven in gevaar brengen, of het voor haarzelf houden en zich niet meer met Mort bemoeien. Ze koos voor het laatste. Toen ze thuis aankwam, deed ze de deuren en ramen op slot, ze wist dat ze paranoïde bezig was, Mort wist niet eens waar ze woonde. Ondanks dat was ze doodsbang. Als Mort geen last had gehad van zijn enkel, was ze er naar alle waarschijnlijkheid niet meer geweest.

* * *

Mort liep naar binnen en sloeg de deur dicht, hij zag dat het slot kapot was. Melanie had het opengebroken, maar het kon hem niet schelen, het zou Shooter niet helpen weg te blijven. Hij dacht weer aan de gebeurtenis voor Melanie binnen was gekomen. Shooter had hem bijna vermoord.

"He couldn't" zei hij hardop

_Why not? He already came very close._

"But he doesn't exist."

_You have to stop believing that crab! He exists alright._

"Maybe you're right."

_He almost killed you._

"I know! Wait, if I made him, how the hell can he kill me?"

_You just found out._

Mort ging zitten op de bank.

"But that would be suicide."

"You wouldn't have died Mort." Het was Amy die naast hem op de bank kwam zitten.

"How the hell would you know?" zei Mort geirriteerd.

"Why don't you believe me? You believe him and he is a murderer."

"And you a victim which would make you an enemy of him and that doesn't necessarily make you good."

"No, it doesn't. But _I_ did not try to kill you." Zei Amy

"You just said it wouldn't have worked." Antwoordde Mort.

"That's not the point." Zei Amy "The point is that he tried it."

"Why wouldn't it work? I mean, he came pretty close." Vroeg Mort die nieuwsgierig begon te worden.

"Your brain would have protested and in the end maybe even after you're unconscious you would breath again, because your brain will command you to take a breath." Legde Amy uit.

"So you mean he can't kill me?" Vroeg Mort hoopvol.

"Unfortunately he can."

"How?"

"You will find out." Amy keek hem met een tikkeltje medelijden aan, maar stond toen op en liep weg.

"Wait…" Maar de vrouw had de deur al dicht geslagen.

* * *

Die avond zocht Mort naar iets eetbaars, het enige dat hij vond was een pak cornflakes, een zak heel oud brood dat hij meteen nadat hij het gevonden had, had weggegooid. En een zak doritos. Aangezien de melk ook al een week over datum was, begon hij maar aan de chips. Hij moest echt weer eens naar de winkel. Nu hij weer een beetje op zijn enkel kon staan, kon hij proberen auto te rijden. Zo moeilijk kon dat toch niet zijn. Maar hij had nog wat af te handelen, Melanie.

* * *

Melanie zat op de bank haar dilemma te over denken, ze wilde het tegen de politie zeggen. Maar ze was bang, heel erg bang. Wat als ze het zou zeggen en Mort haar zou vinden, dan was ze er geweest. Waarschijnlijk wist Mort haar wel te vinden. Gelukkig wist hij nu niet waar ze was, want dan zou ze niet durven te gaan slapen. Hoe had ze het niet gelijk kunnen zien? Hoe had hij het geheim kunnen houden voor iedereen? Als haar baas had geweten dat hij schizofreen was, had hij haar nooit met Mort laten werken. Maar het punt was, dat ze het nu wel wist. Ze zou niet meer naar Mort toe gaan. Hij wilde haar duidelijk dood en als ze zich daar nog een keer zou wagen, zou ze het waarschijnlijk niet overleven. Ze zuchtte diep en nam een hap van haar havermout. Het smaakte nergens naar, maar goed ze moest wel wat eten. Ze zou morgen gewoon naar haar werk gaan en daarna zou ze wel kijken wat ze verder ging doen. Ze kon haar baas niet iemand anders naar Mort toe sturen, dus het was geen optie te zeggen dat ze het toch niet kon. Dan zou dat iemand anders leven kunnen kosten en dat zou ze niet kunnen doen. Maar wat kon ze wel doen? Ze had geen ideeën meer.

* * *

Nadat Mort wat gegeten had, was hij in slaap gevallen op de bank. Hij droomde dat hij in een kamer was, maar het was te donker om iets te zien en het rook er alsof niemand er in jaren een deur of raam open had gezet. Er kwam een licht straal door het raam, de maan was duidelijk achter een wolk vandaan gekomen. De straal licht viel op een voorwerp op de grond. Toen Mort beter keek, zag hij dat het een schop was. Hij liep naar het voorwerp toe en pakte het op. Hij realiseerde zich dat het de schop was waarmee hij Ted Miller en Amy had doorboord.

* * *

**Voor iedereen die secret window een leuke film vond, om meer dingen dan alleen Johnny Depp, kijk dan eens _A Beautiful Mind_. Een super goeie film! Daar heb ik mijn inspiratie voor dit hoofdstuk aan te dienen. Waarschijnlijk is het wel te merken op sommige stukjes… In _A Beautiful Mind _komt John Nash voor, die ik ook in dit hoofdstuk heb genoemd.**

**Prettige vakantie iedereen!**

**Please review! Kun je gelijk zeggen of er stukjes in het Engels waren die je niet begreep, want nu ik niets meer vertaal kan dat zo zijn toch? Gewoon zeggen en dan kan ik kijken welke stukjes ik toch nog wel zou moeten vertalen.**


	12. Identify the Dead

**Het is misschien niet het langste hoofdstuk, maar goed… ik kon het niet langer maken want dit was het perfecte einde. -gniffel- -gniffel-**

**Bedankt voor je reviewtje Sue-AnneSparrow, Lufjah!

* * *

**

_Hoofdstuk 12  
__Identify the dead_

Melanie was net een beetje tot rust gekomen en lag in bed toen de telefoon ging. Eerst schrok ze zich dood en zat recht op in bed. Toen ze merkte dat het te telefoon maar was en geen enge bloeddorstige moordenaar was die haar uit haar slaap had getrokken haalde ze opgelucht adem. Tot ze zich realiseerde dat de telefoon niet voor de lol overging ze pakte op en met een slaperige stem zei ze:

"Hello?" ze kon een gaap nog net onderdrukken. Ze verwachte een antwoord maar die kwam niet. "Hello?" vroeg ze opnieuw. "Who's there?" ze begon zich te irriteren, wie haar ook gebeld had, had haar net uit haar slap gehaald en zo meteen zou ze weer een uur liggen piekeren over van alles en nog wat. "Who is this?" vroeg ze boos. Ze hoorde een knap aan de andere kant van de lijn, toen een pats en vervolgens het 'piep-piep-piep' dat de telefoon maakt als je een niet bestaand nummer belt. Het was duidelijk dat de telefoon van de gene die haar had gebeld total loss was, ze legde haar eigen telefoon op de haak en ging weer op bed liggen en zoals ze al verwacht had, begonnen de gedachten weer aan haar te knagen.

* * *

Mort zat op de bank hij was voor zich uit aan het staren, terwijl hij doritos naar binnen aan het werken was. Hij realiseerde zich dat hij al een hele tijd niets meer geschreven had, hij had er geen zin meer in. Misschien moest hij maar gewoon stoppen met schrijven, maar dat kon hij niet. Hij schreef niet alleen om geld te verdienen, hij schreef ook voor zichzelf. Hij kon zo bepaalde gevoelens van zich af schrijven. Alleen nu Shooter zijn leven over hoop had gehaald, had hij geen inspiratie meer. Terwijl hij had verwacht dat hij juist heel veel inspiratie zou hebben. Misschien ook niet, hij had vooral veel inspiratie toen hij bij Amy in de buurt was, nadat Ted zijn leven binnen was gedrongen en Amy van hem had gepakt had hij niet veel meer geschreven dat de moeite waard was, behalve Sowing Season dan.

"I thought you wouldn't dare to be here anymore." Mort schok op uit zijn gedachten. Wat deed Shooter hier nou weer? Mort antwoordde hem zonder om te kijken.

"Why wouldn't I dare? Because you want me dead, well, guess was Einstein you can't kill me."

"Are you sure?"

"Try me." Mort keek nog steeds strak naar de muur voor hem, hij had geen zin om te kijken naar Shooter.

"Look Mort, I don't want you dead. I just want you on my side."

"And you think I will be on your side if you try to kill me?" Mort keek voor de eerste keer om naar Shooter. Hij had zoals gewoonlijk de zwarte hoed op zijn hoofd en hij stond tegen de muur aan te leunen.

_Why do I see the fucker? Why can't I make him disappear? _Vroeg Mort zich af terwijl hij zich probeerde te concentreren op de muur achter Shooter en niet op Shooter zelf. Maar hoe hij ook probeerde Shooter bleef maar tegen de muur leunen.

"What are you doing?" Vroeg Shooter ineens.

"Trying to make you disappear." Zei Mort, "You aren't real and if there's a way to create you, there is a way to erase you." Shooter keek hem een beetje verward aan en zei toen:

"You have to face it Mort, I am real."

"No you are not! You don't exist!"

"Well, why do you keep talking to me?" Vroeg Shooter. Mort keek gelijk weg van Shooter. Hij had gelijk, waarom praatte hij tegen iemand die niet bestond?

"FUCK IT!" Riep hij uit en stond op en liep naar de keuken zonder naar Shooter te kijken.

"You can't hide from me Mort, you know you can't." Shooter had hem gevolgd en was ook de keuken in gelopen. "You know what did is?" Mort draaide zich langzaam om, om te kijken wat Shooter bedoelde. De man hield iets in zijn handen, Mort liep langzaam achteruit, weg van Shooter. Hij duwde zich zo ver mogelijk tegen het aanrecht als hij kon. Wat Shooter in zijn handen had was het voorwerp dat hij had veilig had opgeborgen en nooit meer wilde zien, maar dat hij recentelijk wel had gezien. Het was de shop, het voorwerp die hij had gebruikt om Amy en Ted te vermoorden. Hij keek Shooter aan.

"Where did you…" Vroeg hij maar Shooter onderbrak hem.

"That isn't important," Shooter zette de shop op de grond en leunde erop, "what is important is what I am going to do with it."

"What are you going to do with it?" Vroeg Mort, nog steeds tegen het aanrecht geduwd om zo ver mogelijk verwijderd te zijn van Shooter en de schop. Shooter pakte de schop vast en liep op Mort af. Mort kon nog net naar links duiken om de schop te ontwijken. Hij stond gauw op om te kijken waar Shooter was en wilde naar de deur rennen maar werd tegen gehouden door Shooter die hem achteruit duwde met de steel van de schop. Hij kon zich nog overeind houden aan het tafeltje die tegen de muur stond.

"Fuck you!" Zei hij en kon opnieuw net op tijd bukken maar realiseerde zich dat hij nu tussen het aanrecht de muur en Shooter stond. Shooter tilde de schop op…

* * *

Melanie was opnieuw bijna in slaap gevallen toen ze weer helemaal wakker werd gemaakt door hetzelfde geluid dat haar de vorige keer ook had gestoord, de telefoon. Slaperig kwam ze overeind wreef wat slaap uit haar ogen en pakte toen de telefoon op.

"Yeah?"

"Miss Lingham, do you have a moment?" Een vrouwenstem antwoordde haar.

"It's in the middle of the night, but yes I have a moment."

"I am sorry, but you have to identify a body." Zei de vrouw en Melanie wist even niet wat ze moest zeggen.

"What do you mean? Did someone die?" Vroeg ze uiteindelijk. De vrouw haalde diep adem en antwoordde toen:

"Yes, you have to come to the police station as soon as posible."

"Who died?" Vroeg ze en de ene mogelijkheid naar de andere spookte door haar hooft, het begon met Andrew, daarna haar familie of misschien Mort. Andrew was nog in het buitenland dus hij kon het niet zijn, haar familie woonde ook niet in de buurt. Was het dan toch Mort?

"It's for the best that you first come to the police station," antwoordde de vrouw haar en Melanie werd getroffen door een golf van misselijkheid.

* * *

**Tjah…**


	13. It could go both ways

**Oew, hoofdstuk 13 een ONGELUKSGETAL! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**

_Hoofdstuk 13  
__It could go both ways_

Melanie voelde een rilling over haar rug lopen toen ze het politie bureau binnen stapte. Ze voelde er niets voor om naar binnen te gaan. Toch stapte ze binnen, meteen kwam er een vrouw naar haar toegelopen.

"You must be miss Lingham."

"Yes, I had to urgh..."

"I know, come with me." Zei de mevrouw.

"Would I be actually seeing the dead body?"

"That's the meaning of identify a body, looking at it an confirm it's that person." De vrouw klonk een beetje geïrriteerd. Melanie volgde de vrouw in stilte. Ze kwamen een kamer binnen waar nog een aantal mensen stonden te praten toen Melanie binnen kwam viel het gesprek van de mensen stil. De vrouw die haar naar de kamer had gewezen deed de deur achter Melanie dicht en liep weg.

"Hello…" zei ze onzeker en keek de kring van mensen rond.

"I am sorry, miss Lingham, you have to come with us to the conservatorium" zei een man en liep naar haar toe.

"To the, the cons..." Melanie wist niet wat ze moest zeggen.

"Yes, this person was killed or it figures he killed himself."

"Killed him-himself?" Melanie voelde zich slap worden en leunde op een tafeltje.

"Miss, are you okay?" De man liep naar haar toe.

"No, no I am not, not okay…" haar zicht werd zwart en ze viel flauw.

* * *

Pijn verspreide zijn lichaam en hij zakte in elkaar, hij keek naar Shooter en realiseerde zich wat er was gebeurd. Hij was zojuist doorboord met de schop dezelfde schop die Amy ook haar leven had gekost. Alles om hem heen werd donkerder. Hij zag nog net dat Shooter de schop weg gooide en naar hem zat te kijken, zat te kijken hoe hij stierf. Dus dit had Amy doorgemaakt, deze pijn had zij ook gevoeld. Hij hoestte en voelde de ijzeren smaak van bloed in zijn mond. Hoe kon dit? Hij voelde zijn leven weg ebben en het voelde vreselijk. Dit had hij Amy aan gedaan, dit gevoel. En zonder dat hij het zelf tegen kon houden begon hij te huilen. Tranen liepen langs zijn gezicht naar beneden. De gene van wie hij het meest had gehouden, had hij zo veel pijn gedaan en hij had het zelf niet door gehad. Maar nu deze pijn zijn eigen lichaam verspreide voelde hij het. Woorden begonnen in zijn hoofd te vormen, zinnen. De mooiste zinnen die hij ooit gezien had, het was perfect. Het perfecte einde, _zijn_ perfecte einde.

* * *

Melanie liep door het grote gebouw, dus dit was het conservatorium. Ze zuchtte voor de zoveelste keer, en volgde de kleine groep mensen voor haar. De man liep naast haar en keek af en toe bezorgt opzij. Het groepje kwam een kamer binnen, Melanie begon gelijk te rillen het was er ijskoud. De man opende een deur waar een paar kleine laatjes in zaten. Melanie deed een paar stappen achteruit.

"Miss Lingham, are you ready?" Vroeg een aardige manier die klaar stond de la open te trekken. Melanie knikte onzeker en keek met grote ogen toe toen de la open ging. In de la lag echter niet wie ze verwacht had te zien.

"OmyGod!" Mompelde ze onverstaanbaar.

"Is this your nephew Matthew Lingham or not?" Vroeg de man en keek Melanie doordringend aan die met een angstige blik naar het lichaam in de la keek. De jongen die in de la lag had zijn ogen gesloten en bruine haren de rest van zijn lichaam was bedekt.

"I-It i-i-is." Zei ze en moest moeite doen op haar benen te blijven staan. De man deed de la weer dicht en knikte naar haar.

"Thank you, would you like something to drink. You look a little upset."

"N-No thu-thu-thanks" stotterde ze.

"Here come with us." Ze liepen de kamer weer uit, de man ondersteunde Melanie die met knikkende knieën liep. Daar wees de man Melanie een stoel, die ging zitten en haar hoofd in haar handen begroef. En opeens begon ze te huilen, haar neef had zelfmoord gepleegd. Hij was altijd zo vrolijk geweest, hoe kon dit? Het leek wel op de man haar vraag had gehoord.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, it's possible that no one had seen this coming and in your case that's probably the truth."

"Thank you." Mompelde Melanie door haar tranen heen.

"Here." The man gaf haar een zakdoek die ze aanpakte.

"You know, when I came here I had never thought he was dead. I had someone in mind, but not him."

"Who? I mean if you think someone else would kill himself, it's really something we should know about, isn't it." Zei de man. Ze wilde het eerst niet zeggen maar het kwam er zomaar uit.

"Morton Rainey." Ze barste in tranen uit nadat ze de naam had gezegd de man sloeg een arm om haar heen en vertelde haar dat het goed kwam. En toen vroeg ze de vraag die haar al een tijdje dwars zat,"Why did you ask me too identify my nepthew?"

"You where the last one he called before he, you know what." Melanie schok op. De telefoon van die morgen, dat was dus haar neef geweest! Haar ogen stonden wijd terwijl ze naar de grond keek. Waarom had Matthew haar gebeld? Waarom niet iemand anders?

* * *

Melanie zat thuis op de bank, waarom had ze het hun nou verteld? Waarom had ze verteld van Mort? Ze zuchtte toen de bel ging. Even schok ze, zou dat Mort zijn. _Ow, don't be pathetic! _Zei ze tegen zichzelf en deed toen open. Ze ogen van haar vriend keken haar vermoeid aan en meteen trok ze de deur open en omhelsde hem.

"I missed you!" verluisterde ze in zijn oor, "so much!"

"I missed you too." Zei Andrew terug en keek Melanie in de ogen, "What happened to you, girl?"

"My nephew died, he killed himself."

"I am sorry." Zei Andrew, "here, let's go inside first." Hij pakte zijn spullen en liep naar binnen Melanie deed de deur dicht. Andrew kuste Melanie op haar voor hoofd. Dat was het moment dat de telefoon over ging, Melanie liep naar het kaste toe en pakte de telefoon op.

"Hello?" Vroeg Melanie.

"I am sorry to call you again, but I think you would want to know this." Dezelfde vrouwenstem als de vorige keer antwoordde haar.

"What is it?" Vroeg Melanie een beetje bang voor het antwoord.

"Morton Rainey is found lifeless in his kitchen."

_**The End

* * *

**_

**Het was echt heel moeilijk om te zeggen dat dit het laatste hoofdstuk is. Ik wil er eigenlijk helemaal geen punt achter zetten, maar ik heb nou eenmaal gekozen zo te eindigen dus hier is dan toch het laatste hoofdstuk.**

**Heel erg bedankt voor alle reviews Sue-AnneSparrow! En dan zeg ik nog maals: zonder jou had ik het nooit af kunnen schrijven! Hoop dat je me niet te erg haat dat ik Mort heb laten dood gaan. Misschien maar goed ook dat ik morgen op vakantie ben, kun je me niet levend begraven, kielhaken of een andere mogelijke straf die je zou kunnen bedenken!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Ik zou heel graag willen weten wat iedereen der van vond, want ik kan aan de hits zien dat niet alleen Anouk dit verhaal ziet! Maar goed, love you all!**

_**-xXx- Me-Loves-Orli**_

**p.s. als jullie nog een verzoek hebben, wat ik zou kunnen schrijven als volgend hoofdstuk, zeg het en ik zal kijken wat ik eraan kan doen. bijv. hoe Melanie verder leeft of nog een gedeelte van Mort's leven dat ik niet goed genoeg heb uitgelegd of dat je zou willen weten, zeg het maar!**


	14. Epiloog

**Ik weet niet of dit hoofdstuk 14 is of epiloog, kies zelf maar!**

**Ow en uh, Suey, dit hoofdstuk is HELEMAAL voor jou! Hope you enjoy! Ennuh… wanneer kom je nou terug van vakantie!

* * *

**

'_Morton Rainey is found lifeless in his kitchen.' _De woorden bleven in haar hoofd herhalen, keer op keer _'Morton Rainey… lifeless… kitchen'_. Hij was dood, en het erge was, het was haar schuld. Zij had het tegen de politie moeten zeggen, zij had moeten zeggen wat er met hem aan de hand was en dat hij dringend hulp nodig had. Ze had het moeten zeggen voor het te laat was. Ze had niet meer geweten wat ze terug had moeten zeggen tegen de vrouw aan de andere kant van de lijn. Haar neef wat al erg genoeg geweest, maar nu Mort. Ze was dicht geklapt en had niet eens door dat de vrouw haar keer op keer vroeg of ze er nog was en of het goed met haar ging.

"What's wrong Melanie?" Andrew stond haar bezorgt aan te kijken en pakte de telefoon uit haar trillende hand.

"H-he-he's d-d-dead, Andrew, he's-s d-dead." Stotterde Melanie.

"Who's dead?" Andrews ogen keken haar geschokken aan, "Melanie, who's dead?" Hij hief de telefoon naar zijn oor.

"Miss Lingham? Are you there? Are you okay?" Klonk de stem door de telefoon.

"I am Andrew, Melanie's boyfriend. She's very upset. Can I ask you what's the matter?" Vroeg hij.

"I think you could better discuss this with your girlfriend." Vertelde de vrouw hem. "She can come to the office tomorrow around nine A.M., she knows where to find it, there we will tell her what happened."

"Okay, we will be there." Na een laatste paar woorden hingen ze op. Andrew draaide zich richting zijn vriendin, die op haar beurt nog steeds met grote ogen ongelovig voor zich uit staarde.

"Here girl, have a seat." Hij hielp Melanie naar de bank en ging toen naar de keuken om wat te drinken te halen. Toen hij terug kwam vond hij Melanie huilend op de bank.

"I am sorry." Zei ze en snoof haar neus in een zakdoek, "It's just to much, first Matthew and now this."

"Melanie, can you tell me who's dead?"

"Mort, you know, I told you about him on the phone. That he was my first _serious _case and all." Zei ze tussen snikken door. Andrew wist even niet wat hij moest zeggen, aan de ene kant viel het mee. Voor een moment had hij gedacht dat het misschien één van Melanie's ouders zou zijn. Aan de andere kant, Melanie had er wel op gehoopt dat haar eerste serieuze zaak goed zou gaan.

"You couldn't help it, it's not your fault."

"Isn't it? He was schizophrenic, I found that out and he actually tried to..." Melanie stopte verschikt met praten, "Fuck it!" ze had haar beroeps geheim overtreden.

"Was he schizophrenic? He actually tried to do what, Melanie?"

"I shouldn't have told you that," Melanie keek haar vriend met betraande ogen aan, "you can't tell anyone!"

"But he's -"

"Capable to murder, I know." Maakte Melanie hem af, "Still, you can't tell anybody."

"Is that what he tried to do? Kill you?" Vroeg Andrew haar bezorgt.

"Sorry Andrew, I can't tell you what happened. But don't worry, I am fine."

"Darling, you shouldn't blame yourself. What could you have done to avoid it?"

"I could have _told_ someone!" Ze keek naar het plafond, "but I also couldn't have done so. I promised him. Or he kind of- it doesn't matter what he did... He's dead now!" Andrew trok haar naar zich toe en legde haar tegen zich aan.

"Don't you blame yourself, _don't_."

"Have a seat." Sprak een vrouw die Melanie en Andrew naar een klein kamertje had gelijd. Een man zat aan de andere kant van een redelijk rommelig bureau naar hun te kijken.

"Well, let's start with introducing shall we?" Hij glimlachte vriendelijk en Melanie slaagde erin een zwakke glimlach terug te geven. "I'm Nick Velvled, just call me Nick."

"I am Andrew and this is Melanie." Zei Andrew die zag dat Melanie zelf waarschijnlijk niet zo veel zou kunnen zeggen. Nick knikte naar hun.

"So, Andrew, Melanie, you're here to hear about Mr. Rainey. I'll tell you everything I know. Let's start with the place it...er... happened." Melanie had haar hand al over haar ogen gelegd en begon zachtjes te snikken. "It was odd, he was found, well it's hard to explain. It was like he had worked himself into a corner. So he couldn't escape and even weirder was. So that he couldn't escape from himself. We know this because his face was covered with a mask of fear. It even looks like he had raised his hands to protect himself."

'oh, God, I wish I had said something.' Dacht Melanie, 'That must have been terrifying, being killed by... yourself.'

"What else can you tell us?" Vroeg Andrew.

"We found a writing on the wall, it seems he wrote it himself as it is his way of writing. We actually found more than just one writing. The first we found was this one: 'Secret Watchers, That is what we are.' We figure this means he's had some kind of imagination tha-"

"Schizophrenic." Zei Melanie

"We thought he was." Vervolgde de man. "But he saw more than just one person."

"I know, I mean he was...er...talking to more than one person when I was with him the other day. But tell me about those other writings." Melanie was tot rust gekomen. "How many did you found?"

"Well we found out that there had been markings in every single wall with read: 'Shooter' but more importantly there was one reading: 'Shoot her' as in kill her, as in killing Amy as we figured."

"I don't believe Mort did it!" Zei Melanie ineens en stond op van haar stoel.

"There are found many clues which are pointing in Mr. Rainey's direction." Zei de man.

"Still, he didn't do it! I know who did it though. Mort showed it to me himself. It was Shooter."

"I'm sorry Miss, but Shooter is Mr. Rainey himself. There is no Shooter." De man keek haar een beetje verward aan.

"There is, Shooter does exist. He is very much alive in Mort himself."

"Melanie, sit down." Zei Andrew en Melanie deed als hij vroeg.

"Let's continue with what we have come here for in the first place. Shall we?" Nick was nu lichtelijk geïrriteerd. Andrew knikte. De telefoon op het bereau ging en Nick pakte het toestel op nadat hij zijn excuses had aangeboden aan Melanie en Andrew.

"Yes?" … "Ow, hi George." … "How is it going?" ... "Nothing?" ... "Keep looking, there must be some clue to where they are." ... "I will." ... "Bye!" En hij hing op. "I'm sorry for that. It was about...er... the bodies. They're still not found." Nick keek een beetje teleurgesteld.

"Have you looked in the garden?" Vroeg Melanie ineens die zich een aantal zinnen herinnerde. "Todd Downey thought that a woman who would steal your love when your love was really all you had was not much of a woman. He therefore decided to kill her. He would do it in the deep corner formed where the house and barn came together at an extreme angle—he would do it where his wife kept her garden." Melanie zuchtte, "I didn't realise, but Todd Downey is Mort or actually it's Shooter."

"Er... We havet looked in the garden. There was nothing there."

"Well, that's weird. Let's say there where lot's of plants growing. Don't you think those bodies would be gone by now? Anyway, tell me about the other writings." Zei Melanie die geintereseerd naar Nick keek.

" '_Between you and yourself'_ The other read. We think his two alter egos didn't like each other much and it's probable what happened when he died. One part of him wanted the other dead." Zei Nick negerend wat Melanie had gezegt over de lichamen. Maar na een lange pauze zei hij: "Do you really think those bodies where buried in that garden?" Melanie dacht weer aan een ander stukje van het verhaal:

" 'I know I can do it,' Todd Downey said, and helped himself to another ear of corn from the steaming bowl. 'I'm sure that, in time, her death will be a mystery even to me.' "

* * *

**Ik vond het wel toepasselijk met die zinnen te eindigen. Ik bedoel het hoord wel een beetje zo ;p Er komt trouwens nog een soort van volgend hoofdstuk, ach, wacht maar je ziet het wel... Dit is eigenlijk gewoon het einde van het verhaal. Er komt dus GEEN vervolg of zo. Tenzij iemand -kijkt Suey doordringend aan- het PER SE wilt… Maar er komt dus nog wel een volgend hoofdstuk, maar dat volgt niet achter dit hoofdstuk. Het is gewoon iets van het midden van het verhaal.**

**Please Review!**


	15. Lost chapter

**Dit hoofdstuk is helemaal Nederlands! (wie had dat ooit nog es gedacht?)  
****Speciaal voor de enige lezer van dit verhaal, ANOUK!  
****Ik heb altijd gezegd dat er geen vervolg op Secter Watchers kwam… nou uh… laat ik het zo zeggen: 'Zeg nooit nooit…'**

**Waarschuwing: dit is een HELE korte inlei-… ik bedoel hoofdstuk ;)

* * *

**

George was de laatste die naar huis ging, zoals gewoonlijk. Hij wilde net de deur dicht doen, toen hij iets dacht te horen. Hij opende de deur weer, misschien was er een poes naar binnen geglipt of iets dergelijks.

Maar het huis voelde ineens heel anders, heel koud en het was donkerder dan het ooit geweest was. Hij liep door de woonkamer en hoorde het geluid uit de keuken komen. Langzaam om wat het ook was niet weg te jagen kwam hij dichterbij. Maar wat hij zag was niet een kat of vogel die per ongelijk door het open raam was gevlogen, terwijl ze met het onderzoek bezig waren.

Hij wreef in zijn ogen en wist niet wat hij zag, in de keuken precies in het midden lag een hoed, dezelfde hoed die hij een paar dagen geleden voor onderzoek mee had genomen. Hij was er zeker van dat hoeden niet uit zichzelf liepen en ook dat het ding hier niet lag toen ze het huis aan het onderzoeken waren.

Hij pakte de hoed van de grond, en bekeek het, hij was er heel zeker van dat het dezelfde hoed was. Hij nam het mee naar buiten en bekeek het in het zonlicht. Een zilver grijze haar lag er bovenop.

Morton Rainey was niet grijs, hij pakte de haar er voorzichtig af, en borg het op, voor DNA onderzoek.

Daarna sloot hij het huis af, bukte onder het rood/witte lint door dat om het huis heen was bevestigt, en stapte de auto in op weg naar huis.

"De haar is inderdaad niet van meneer Rainey." Een man met een aantal witte papieren waarop waarschijnlijk de antwoorden van het DNA onderzoek stonden. "En ook niet een haar van één van ons."

"Weten we van wie wel?"

"Nee, onbekend…"

"Zijn alle familieleden van meneer Rainey ook nagezocht?" Vroeg George.

"Ja, iedereen waarvan we weten dat ze zich ooit in het huis hebben bevonden." Antwoordde de man.

"Misschien heeft Morton dan geen zelfmoord gepleegd zoals jullie constant lopen te roepen!" Een zwarte vrouw kwam aanlopen. "Wie weet, krijg ik toch nog gelijk…"

"Anna! Je denk toch niet serieus dat meneer Rainey vermoord is, er was niemand behalve hij in het huis op het moment van het ongeval!"

"O nee?" Vroeg Anna. "Hoe weten we dat zeker?"

"Dat hebben we al besproken." Antwoordde George. "Het is algemeen bekent dat meneer Rainey schizofreen was."

"Misschien was hij dat wel niet!" Riep Anna.

"Anna!" Waarschuwde George haar en hij liep weg om het nieuws van het DNA onderzoek aan de rest te vertellen.

Anna keek naar het huis, ze wist echt niet meer wat ze moest geloven. Haarzelf, of de rest van de groep? Ze bukte onder het rood-witte lint door en ging richting het huis. Ze liep naar binnen en liep automatisch naar de keuken, de kamer waarin het ongeval was gebeurd. Vond ze nou maar iets waarmee ze kon bewijzen dat het een moord was, in plaats van zelfmoord. De meeste mensen die zelfmoord pleegden met een mes, zouden hun polsen door snijden. Dat had Morton Rainey niet gedaan, dit was dan niet gelijk een bewijsstuk, maar wel iets waarna gekeken moest worden.

Ze liep de keuken rond, zonder al teveel hoop te koesteren. Alles zag er heel normaal uit, ze vond niets dat haar kon helpen het tegendeel te bewijzen.

Ze liep de keuken weer uit en liep de kamer rond, op de grond vond ze een paar stukjes papier. Ze fronste haar wenkbrauwen en bukte zich. Het watermerk in de hoek was van een psychiater.

Vaak was zij degene die de zaak van een heel ander oogpunt bekeek.

Even vaak werd ze niet gelooft.

Soms had ze gelijk, soms niet.

Maar dit keer wist ze het zeker.

Ze wist niet precies wat er gebeurd was…

Maar wel wat ze ging doen.

Ze pakte het papier op en verborg het in haar zak. Wat ze nu deed was verboden, maar nodig. Zij zou zelf op onderzoek uitgaan.

* * *

**Ik zei dat het kort was! Maar vrees niet! Kijk hier dan, ja hier onder! Kijk:**

**TBC (zie je!)**

**Jep, it's a miracle… but it's true!**

**Please review!**


End file.
